Beauty Has Her Way: Wishes Twist
by insaneheadspace
Summary: A sequel to the Lost Boys fiction 'Beauty Has Her Way', which was set one year after the movie. 'Wishes Twist' continues the story one week later: Can Alan be saved? Does David win back Star? Will the return of Sam bring yet another Emerson back to town?
1. Tales from a Ferris Wheel

_*Please note that this is a direct sequel to 'Beauty Has Her Way'. Enjoy!*_

"Just press play and all will be revealed."

"I wish you'd quit being all mysterious-like and get to the point."

"Stop being a whiny girl, press play, and the point will be so sharp it will cut you."

"Edgar-"

"Look I went to a lot of bloody trouble recording this for you... It's pretty good if I do say so myself. I'm thinking it could be the basis for my memoirs," Edgar interrupted, first with frustration, then with self-pride.

The other boy guffawed, rolled his eyes, and then hit play on the small tape recorder. Edgar turned the volume up. Loud hissing sounded out over the racket around them. The tape clicked over then muffled rustling echoed from the speakers.

"...Is this thing on? Check check..."

The recording clicked off for a brief moment before Edgar's growling voice continued:

"This is an account of the Frog brothers. I am Edgar Frog and my brother is Alan Frog.

This is for the benefit of the less enlightened of you out there, those who are unaware that the things that go bump in the night do more than walk around bumping into things. There is another world that lies close to the surface, waiting with gnashing teeth to devour everyone in its path. Alan and I are at war with this satanic world.

Evil wears many faces, but the one we are most familiar with is that of the Vampire. We have battled face to face with the powers of Darkness. The Undead. Nosferatu. Vampires appear normal to the untrained civilian. Their true face is grotesque, with demonic glowing eyes and fangs.

Forget what you have seen in the movies or read in books. Forget garlic and crosses. They don't need an invitation to enter, but if they are invited you will be rendered powerless.

Here's the truth behind the myth: they have supernatural senses, strength, and speed. They can fly. They do not age, die, or have a reflection. Destroying a vampire is tricky and no two vampires go the same; some implode, some explode, but all will try to take you with them. Kill them with sunlight, holy water or a wooden stake through the heart. We haven't had the chance to test decapitation.

A person becomes a vampire when they are bitten and drained to the point of death, and then drink the blood of a vampire. Or, if they drink the blood of a vampire, and then die*. Until they make their first kill, they are in limbo as a half-vampire. Half-vampires have the chance to be saved – if the Head Vampire is killed, all half-vampires will return to human.

In 1987 a war between the factions of light and dark ended in a blaze of righteous fire. Four vampires and their Head Vampire were vanquished by us. But there was one problem. It came in the form of an improvised staking, by an inexperienced civilian half-vampire. This failure took a year to come back and literally bite one of us.

For the last year the unholy elements in our town kept their distance, obviously the knowledge of our vampire slaying prowess instilled them with fear. Alan and I continued to patrol the area, researching el vampiro, and combat training. People still went missing, but not like before.

Until a couple of weeks ago, Alan and I believed that we had annihilated the vampire gang. By killing the Head Vampire, Max, and his four Boys, we had cured three half-vampires, and saved two others from eternal damnation. We also prevented the numerous deaths that would've continued had these blood-suckers been left to feed off the population of Santa Carla.

Recently things took a turn for the worst. A new Darkness seemed to be spreading, or should I say an old one...

We had a tip that purchases had been made at a magic store for a resurrection spell. Sure enough a powerful incidence of black magic occurred on the one year anniversary of our battle.

We learnt later that our informant was Marie, a practitioner of magic, the owner of a local new age store, and friend to Star, a half-vampire girl we saved last year. Marie's journal revealed that the purchaser of the spell's ingredients was the leader of the vampire gang we had wiped-out. The stake, or rather the antlers, had in fact not killed him.

David, the vampire leader, spent a year recovering from our attack, his mind hell-bent on revenge. His plan included luring Star back with a forged letter, which offered her a job running Marie's store, Gypsy Rose. It is believed that Marie, contrary to the fake letter, is not on a holiday, but no doubt dead at the hands of David.

With his Boys resurrected and strengthened after a week of frenzied feeding, they ventured out to the Boardwalk; we spotted them while on patrol. A few days later we had a chance run-in with Star. That night we warned her of Their return; the next night she was calling us for help. I saved her from a vicious attack by David, temporarily wounding him with holy water.

Unfortunately Alan was captured during our escape... and turned into a half-vampire in front of us. To stop the leader from finishing Alan completely, Star traded herself for him. My brother was weakened by blood loss and slowly began to Turn; a half-vampire that could be saved if we identified the Head vampire.

The next day we found Star free and unharmed by the vampire gang. Through some miracle of the twisted desire of David, she had argued her way out of being killed or bitten. David issued an edict that she wasn't to be hurt. It's clear he still wants to return her to his blood-sucking gang. Vampires are evil... and weird.

Alan suffered as the 'infection' from the vampire blood spread. He slept while Star and I studied Marie's notes. We discovered many things, including the fact that David had somehow made himself the Head vampire. Alan's cure was at hand. All we had to do was kill David.

However my brother left unexpectedly, forcing us to search the Boardwalk for him. It was a race against the setting sun.

When I found him it was too late. The infection had taken control of his mind and he declared he wanted to remain a vampire.

I have spent the last week tirelessly tracking him. Star and I have spent every waking moment trying to save Alan... from himself, as well as avoiding David and his Boys. Our priority is Alan and the plan is to kill David. This is complicated by the other three vampires in the gang: Fuck-face, Shit-head, and Douche-bag. Err Dwayne, Marko, and Paul.

The body-count in Santa Carla is rising. Time is running out. With Alan playing for the other side I needed reinforcements. The pickings were slim. I had no choice but to-"

The tape-recorder ground to a halt with a loud click.

"Hey! Why'd you stop it?! I was just getting to your introduction!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Why? Why?! How can you even ask that?! You missed out key events from the past, and glossed over what's been happening here! All that shit about the righteous fight blah blah! I could've saved you some tape: Vampires exist; we ALL fought them using stakes and holy water. David survived and brought the other three vampires back from the dead. He obviously still has a thing for Star, lured her back, and tried to re-vamp her. It goes without saying They want revenge – we killed them! But I want to know the important stuff: how did David survive, what the fuck was the spell he used, is Max back, where is Star and Alan... and why do we have to talk about this on Ferris wheel??!! Ohhhh God, I feel sick. . ."

Edgar pursed his lips together and tried to breathe through the insults.

"We're here because I need to be constantly on the move. I suspect the vampires are using daytime spies. They could be anywhere. They might even be zombies under mind-control. The Comic Store is off limits – it's the first place they would look for me... plus with me running around trying to save Alan, and Alan... 'missing', Mum and Dad closed the store. It's up for sale."

"What, no more Comic Store?"

"I don't know. There have-"

"ZOMBIES?! There are vampires AND zombies. Dude, my mum is totally going to freak if there are zombies involved."

"Chill out. It's just a hunch. And I was right about the vampires wasn't I?!"

The Ferris wheel stuttered to the bottom and started another climb. People above and below hooted with laughter, calling and waving to their friends. The car they sat in rocked gently in the sea breeze, slowly rising to the cloudless sky. Hazy sunlight bet down on the Boardwalk, turning noses pink. Edgar watched a flustered mum dole out ice-creams to a troop of preschoolers. All hell broke loose when one of the ice-creams slopped to the ground.

The boys sat in silence, each reflecting about what lay ahead. Edgar awkwardly packed his tape recorder into his back pack and glanced at his friend.

"It is good you came. Star will be happy to see you..."

"Ha, don't be so sure. Does she even know I'm here?"

Edgar hurried over the sensitive subject. "In any case, when Alan sees you I am sure it will help. He'll be glad you came."

"I hate to be the one to say this, but you know, Mikey didn't change when he was bit. I mean, he changed with the fangs and all, but not his personality. Same with Star and Laddie. They chose not to become killers. If Alan-"

"He's just confused!" Edgar barked angrily. "Or David did something else to him. I know my brother and he is not the killing type... unless it's undead already."

"Ok, ok. Sorry man."

Edgar grunted and gave a curt nod in response. "The ride is nearly over. We'll head over to Star's next and go over the plan for tonight."

"About the zombies..."

"Pay attention Emerson. Be on guard at all times. We could be attacked at any moment. Welcome to my world."

"I forgot how awesome your world is Eddie," Sam Emerson replied sarcastically.

The pair dodged across the Boardwalk, Edgar glowering at all in his way. Sam jogged to catch-up with this friend, lagging behind Edgar as he adjusted his jacket collar until he was satisfied.

"I've been thinking about possible titles," Edgar called over his shoulder.

Sam frowned. "Huh?"

"Titles for my book," he explained. "How about: 'Memoirs of a Teenage Vampire Killer', or 'Fighting Satan's Spawn'?"

Sam snickered and smoothed a hand over his blonde hair. "How about 'Tales from a Padded Cell' cos that's where you'll end up if you try and tell your story."

The boys bickered and laughed their way to Gypsy Rose, not a zombie in sight.

_*Referring to 'The Lost Boys', where Michael drinks from the bottle of David's blood, then falls off the bridge with the Boys. Author takes the liberty of assuming the fall would've killed Michael if he hadn't had the vampire blood in his system._


	2. Deny Everything

Star was quickly getting used to the monotonous daily grind of retail. At least the stock at Gypsy Rose was slightly more exciting than your everyday store: crystals, tarot cards, and other new age paraphernalia. It was harmless... except for the small detail that Marie had accidently sold David most of what he needed to resurrect three very dead vampires. After that discovery, Edgar had thoroughly de-magicked the store, moving any offending items to a safer location (i.e. his place).

Star plastered a smile on her face as she totalled up a sale, the customer's droll banter about the weather twittering away in the background. Small talk wasn't her forte, not when her mind was on saving Alan, avoiding David, finding Marie, AND trying to work the archaic cash register at the same time.

Uttering one of the pleasantries on this week's rotation, ("Thanks for shopping at Gypsy Rose, I hope to see you again soon"), she saw the customer to the door. Her shoulders sagged with weariness as she flipped the bolt and turned the sign to 'closed'. Sunset was near...

"...Which means going from Clark Kent to Superman," she thought out loud.

"Oh god I've been spending too much time with Edgar," she muttered as she tried to push any and all comic book references out of her mind. She was nothing like a comic book hero, except for the part about keeping a double-life. Shop girl by day, Alan's stand-in by night. Thankfully Edgar hadn't come up with costumes for their nightly patrol/research/training.

She gave the store a cursory tidy, locked away the meagre takings, and grabbed her things ready to leave. Her home had been the apartment upstairs. However being attacked there by David, then waking the other night to find that he had been watching her sleep, had somehow managed to taint her rent-free experience. Now she had a little further to travel after work than up a flight of narrow stairs.

~{*}~

"She looks tired, but the same," Sam commented to Edgar as they watched Star from outside the storefront window.

"What did you expect?" replied Edgar.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a year. I thought she'd look different."

"Come on, she's leaving out the back."

Sam sucked in a breath and hurried around the corner after Edgar. He wasn't sure how Star would react to his appearance in town. His older brother, Michael, and Star had broken up in epic fashion. The result had been Star packing in five minutes flat and leaving. Despite the tears and yelling, Sam had figured they would make up. Star never did come back. So there was that, and the fact that he was pretty sure she would have a negative view on him taking up vampire slaying.

~{*}~

Star locked the back door and navigated around the littered back alley to the street where her battered VW Bug was parked. After locating the correct key, she forced it into the tricky lock and jiggled it with determination.

"Star!"

She turned to see Edgar barrelling towards her, kitted out in his normal army camouflage. Loitering behind him was a far more colourfully dressed civilian, one she recognised.

"Sam Emerson?" she asked with surprise, her keys left dangling forgotten in the car door.

Edgar huffed and pushed past her, opening the door. "Hi Edgar. Nice to see you Edgar. How are you Edgar," mimicked the Frog, miffed at being ignored.

Star rolled her eyes at Sam as she walked towards him. "Hi Edgar," she called over her shoulder. "Sam, this is a nice surprise! It's been ages! When did you get into town?" she asked affectionately, giving the boy a tight squeeze.

"Hi Star. A few hours ago."

One burning question hung on her lips. She took a deep breath, "Did you come alone?"

"Yeah, just me," Sam answered.

Star exhaled in relief and pushed Michael's face from her mind. "You're taller than when I last saw you," she exclaimed, taking step back to appraise him.

"Yes, yes, our little Sammy is growing up," Edgar teased from the passenger seat, interrupting their reunion.

"What are you doing back in Santa Carla? Is everything OK with the family?" Star asked with concern.

Sam glanced at Edgar, who was mouthing and gesturing instructions. Unfortunately (or fortunately, however you want to look at it) Sam wasn't fluent in moronic hand actions and/or lip reading.

"Errr... I'm the reinforcement Eddie was talking about. I'm here to help with Alan," answered Sam truthfully.

Edgar slammed his hands against his head. "Where's the diplomacy?" he groaned rhetorically.

Star's expression changed in an instant. "I can't believe this! Are you trying to get Sam killed? Does your family even know you're here?" she fumed.

"Yes, they know. Don't be mad." Sam flinched under her flashing eyes.

"Get in the car Sammy."

"Oh man," Sam sighed, getting in the back seat and slamming the door. "You know, I'm not a kid. And I've killed vampires before."

Star slid into the driver's seat and clicked her fingers impatiently at Edgar, who eventually handed over her keys. She adjusted the rear-view mirror so she could continue to glare at Sam.

"One! You got one vampire. If they wanted you dead before, think about what they will do to you now! Do you want to come face to face with Dwayne again? Edgar, quit playing with the radio! Does your family know WHY you are here? God, Lucy and... Lucy will kill me if the vampires don't"

Sam could hear the undercurrent of worry and fear for his safety in her angry tirade. "I told Mom and Mikey that I'm visiting my friends here. The Frogs helped save my family. No one is going to stop me from doing the same for them. I'm here to save Alan. I didn't tell them the vamps were back... and I didn't tell Mike that you're here."

After a few moments of tense silence, Star pulled out onto the road, her temper colouring her driving. Edgar had the nerve to bark with laughter as Star screeched around a corner, cutting another driver off.

"Why didn't you tell me 'the reinforcement' was Sam?"

"Were you not in the car just now? That's why I didn't tell you," Edgar replied pointedly. "Friends help each other out, and we need Sam's help. Normally two against the hordes of undead is fine, but that's when it's Alan and me."

"Insult to injure Edgar. I know I'm not Alan, but I haven't been useless all these nights out on patrol," Star fired back, grinding the gears as she tackled a hill. "I saved you from Paul just the other night!"

"You hit him with your car!"

"It worked... temporarily. It saved your life."

"A stake through his heart would've been better."

"I didn't see a stake in your hand!"

"That's because- hey, where are we going? My place is that way," Edgar demanded, no longer distracted by the argument.

Star sighed, "I'm taking Sam to his Grandpa's place, where he'll be safe. The Boys can't know he's in town. In the morning we can make arrangements to get him home."

"No!" shouted both boys. "This is my operation and we need him. Alan needs him," Edgar continued adamantly.

She pulled over onto the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Once they know Sam's here..." she quietly said to Edgar.

Sam leaned forward in his seat, putting his head between Star and Edgar in the front. "I know all the risks. Last time it was MY brother who was a half-vampire. I lied to Mom and Mikey. I lied to Grandpa. I'm here to help my buds, and you, Star. I know you and Mike are over, but I still like you... even if Mom hates you, and Mike-"

"Sam!" Star interrupted.

"Right, sorry. What I'm saying is I don't want to see anyone hurt either. Enough people have been hurt. What if it's you or Edgar next? Maybe I can stop that. You guys need me."

"Oh Sam," she lamented, all the anger draining from her. "What are we going to do with you?"

"What you could do is turn the car around and head to my place so we can fill Sam in on the rest of what's been going on. Then we need to plan for tonight."

To both boys' relief, Star made a u-turn.

"Edgar played me his tape," Sam commented. "It was... painful."

"Hey, that is the beginning of a work of art that will rival any bestseller!" defended Edgar.

Star and Sam laughed; a brief respite from the night ahead.

"I'm going to have to ask that you change all the names and locations if you find anyone insane enough to publish it. I will deny everything," Sam quipped.

"Laugh now, but don't come crying to me when I'm a millionaire author," Edgar warned.

They were still joking when Star pulled up to Edgar's 'place', which gave Sam a whole new topic of ridicule.

"Your place is a trailer?"


	3. Kill David, Save Alan

"I'm sorry I laughed at your trailer...Awww come on Eddie," Sam whined. He squirmed, trying to get comfortable at the built-in table and bench seat inside the Edgar's trailer.

"I told you the Comic Store is compromised, and my parent's house is off limits," Edgar grumbled.

The frozen yoghurt bar wasn't the first or last failed Mr & Mrs Frog enterprise. The comics had slowly taken over the store only because of Edgar and Alan. Without Alan to help, and with bills to pay, the store was on the market. At least the precious comic books were safe in storage.

"But wouldn't the vamps just, you know, pick up this tin can and throw it, like, over a cliff?" Sam asked, genuinely worried.

"They don't know about the trailer. It's far enough out of town to be off their radar, and we've been careful not to lead them here," Star replied, trying not to elbow Sam as she cracked open a soda. She was next to him on the seat with barely enough room to breathe.

"What about Alan?" Sam countered.

"What about him – he's one half-vampire, and he hasn't come here...yet" said Edgar as he paced in front of them. Not that Edgar could pace far.

"That's ominous... and it's a little squashy in here."

Edgar set his steely gaze on Sam. "Deal with the trailer, cos it's going to be your home til Alan is cured, and the vampires are dust. We meet here for training, research, and... other important stuff. This is our HQ."

"Except, it's not going to be my home. I'm totally staying with Grandpa. It's my cover story and Mom is going to be checking up on me. Plus, does this place even have a bathroom? And it smells like old farts..."

This time Star elbowed Sam – on purpose.

"You think this place smells bad? Your Grandpa's place-"

"Look, nothing about this situation is perfect, OK? We're working with what we've got," Star interjected.

"So how did we get the trailer?" Sam asked with his nose screwed up in disdain. He glanced around at the cluttered interior, noting the design elements of neo military vs. acid trip.

"It's my parent's. From their hippy days," Edgar replied.

Sam snickered to himself, "I didn't think their hippy days were over."

Edgar folded his arms and rocked on his heels. "The sun is setting. Can we start or should I just hang a sign around your neck that says 'free meal', and let you wander cluelessly around the Boardwalk?"

Suitably chastised, Sam nodded. "It's all yours Eddie."

"It's Edgar. Ok..." The boy took a contemplative breath and rubbed his chin like a seasoned professor about to start a lesson. "You heard the tape – no more comments from you guys about the tape! You heard the tape, so you know what happened. I've broken our mission into a) killing the vampires, and b) saving Alan. In the end we want all four blood-suckers staked, but our priority is David. Kill David, save Alan."

The trailer was silent while Edgar readied his next statement. Star had other ideas. "Going by Marie's notes, David used black magic to resurrect the others and to make himself the Head Vampire. We don't know how exactly. We don't know what spells he used, or what else he is capable of. Now they want revenge. Biting Alan was a start, but ultimately they want the Frogs dead and me back with them."

"I don't get it. Why bite Alan if they want to kill him?" Sam asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Turning Alan was part of David's game to make us all suffer. What David didn't bank on was Alan liking being a vampire-"

"You're wrong Star-"

"Edgar, please. Alan has made it clear he wants to stay a vampire. We've tracked him down and fought him night after night, but it's David and the Boys that are actually stopping him so far."

"I don't get it again," said Sam apologetically.

"Competition. They don't want him as a full vampire, with all that strength and power. They thought Alan would fight against the Change," Edgar growled. He was proud that at least his brother wasn't mooning around like Michael or Star had. Downside was it did mean that Alan wanted to be a killer.

"It's been a week since the night he was Turned. Between us fighting Alan, and the vampires fighting Alan, he hasn't fed. We haven't been able to talk to him much... mainly due to the kicking and punching, but it could be that he hasn't been able to go through with it," Star added.

"My brother is all talk, no follow-through."

"It's a good thing in this case Edgar. We don't want him to follow-through with killing anyone. But, the longer he is a half-vampire, the harder it will be for him to resist hurting anyone," Star commented.

"Or maybe he hasn't found the right victim," added Sam.

It was Star and Edgar's turn to look confused.

"Ok, well, I'm thinking, like when it was you Star, your first kill was going to be Mikey. There was an attraction and David tried to make you use that, right? What if Alan wants his first kill to be someone more than a stranger?" Sam shrugged and took a slurp of his own soda, "I mean you Frogs don't have any luck with the ladies alive, I'm not surprised Alan hasn't found someone special now that he's dead. Half-dead. Whatever. It's probably the bad breath."

Edgar glared at Sam. "Entirely possible. But Sam got one thing wrong- I have no problem with the ladies. The ladies love me."

Ignoring Edgar's last statement, Star continued. "Guys, time is running out. For a week he wasn't killed, but we know he wants to."

"I have a new plan. Star and I have discussed it," Edgar intoned, his eyes boring into Star's.

Star blinked and looked away. She ran a hand through her curls then cleared her throat. "David came to my apartment to Change me. Alan was bitten for revenge, but it was my fault too. If I hadn't called the Frogs, Alan wouldn't have been caught in the first place. Once They had me, I gave David an ultimatum... and he let me go."

The look in Star's eyes was a troubled one. "David has decided he can... win back my love," she almost spat the last word. "The new plan is," she took a breath and let the words tumble from her mouth in a hurry, "... me getting close to David and then killing him."


	4. The Snakecharmer

Sam spluttered on his mouthful. "I'm sorry, did I hear that right?! The plan we're going with is...suicide? Suicide is the plan?! Edgar, you're throwing Star to the lions, no WORSE, to the vampires!"

"It's not a perfect plan, I agree-"

"Not perfect??! It's so far from perfect I can't even start to explain... there are holes in this plan. Holes inside holes. There is no plan – it's just one big void!" Sam said with exasperation, his voice getting higher and higher.

"Sam, we can't take out four vampires. But we might be able to kill David, save Alan, and then take out the other three," Star said as she squeezed her way out from behind the table.

Mapped out in black and white, Edgar believed this would save his brother. It all rested on Star, and she was terrified not only of facing David, but of betraying him again. Her failure could end all hope of saving Alan... and it would no doubt end her life.

This plan made her skin crawl. She rubbed her bare arms, trying to fight off a nonexistent chill.

"You're both crazy!" Sam declared, throwing his arms out for emphasis and sending his soda flying. He sheepishly scrambled after the can, banging into the clutter around him. "You can't be serious??"

Star walked to the other end of the trailer and perched on the end of Edgar's make-shift bed. She glanced at him, her brown eyes swirling with the unspoken. "I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"Anyway, Star said it wrong. I had a chart and everything," Edgar moaned. He flicked through some large posters on the table. "See? There is more to this than Star getting back with her honey. I'm not some evil relationship councillor."

Sam looked up at Edgar's scrawl and frowned. "Is that a drawing of a... what is that? Is that a duck with a...?"

"Give it here!" Edgar snatched the chart from Sam and slowly rotated it 360 degrees, before discarding it on the floor. "Umm... I'll just tell you the plan. David has been dropping in on Star right before sunrise. Tonight when he pays her another unwelcome visit, she's going to make him feel welcome. She's going to be sociable," Edgar outlined seriously.

"Sociable?! With David?! This is the guy that sucked you in then just plain sucked you!" Sam shouted at Star with disbelief.

Star sighed and smoothed a nervous hand down her jeans. "There was a huge condition to me being taken off the Boys' menu - I have to deal with the fact that David is waiting for me to love him again. One night his patience is going to run out. It's like waiting for a rattlesnake to strike. Will you please let Edgar explain for a minute?"

Sam finally nodded, his lips pursed together in disapproval.

Edgar continued. "Her objective is to find out where their new lair is. When she knows that, we move into Phase Two."

Unable to keep his lips sealed for more than a second, Sam butted in again. "In Phase One you have Star schmoozing vampires; I can't wait to hear Phase Two."

"Phase Two is us moving in to kill David. Three against one is good odds," Edgar stated matter-of-factly. "Phase Three is finding Alan, who will now be cured. Phase Four is the four of us taking out the remaining three vampires by day, at their no-longer-secret lair."

"How about Star gets the location of the lair, then gets the hell out of danger. The next morning the three of us, still healthy and alive, can take out all the bloodsuckers at once."

"Give me some credit, it's called a plan for a reason – I planned it very carefully-" Edgar said defensively.

"Oh, you can have ALL the credit for this plan. I don't want any credit. Take me off the end credits."

Edgar slapped a hand on the table, in frustration. "Sam, shut up. The reason we take out David first, is there is a strong possibility that in order to learn the location of the vampire nest, Star may be slightly... undead. Half-undead to be precise."

After that bombshell and a moment of silence, Sam's laughter bounced around the trailer. "You guys are nuts. There is no way this is happening."

Edgar reacted by shouting angrily at him, while Star could only smile sadly. She'd already been through the hysterical laughter stage.

When Sam had gained some control, quiet fell on the trailer again, and the reality dawned on him. "You are really going through with this?" he asked, all the humour gone from his voice.

Star nodded. "If it works, it will save Alan. It might be our only chance. Plus, I am going to do everything I can to pull this off without getting... hurt. I'm going to try to charm the snake."

"Edgar, do you really know what you are asking her to do?" Sam pleaded.

Edgar sniffed and adjusted a strap on his army vest. "I know. She'd rather die than be a half-vampire again."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that, right?!" Sam said, completely incredulous. "Star will have to betray them for the second time! He doesn't trust her... he doesn't-"

"Sammy," Star rose from the bed and walked over to him. "Tell me to say no to Edgar. Tell me to take away this opportunity to save Alan. It's been one nightmare after another. We've tried to save Alan already. We've looked for their daytime resting place. It will never end unless **we** end it."

Her words weren't just to soothe Sam, but to quell the rising fear inside herself too. Sam's big blue eyes shone up at her with uncertainty. But he didn't tell her to say "no".

She took his silence to be acquiescence. "If you could read Edgar's handwriting it would say that instead of patrolling all night with you guys, I'm to go back to my place. If I'm home earlier, David might come sooner."

Sam swallowed thickly. "More time for socialising."

"Something like that."

"But... but, couldn't we capture David and torture the location out of him, then kill him?" Sam suggested without much confidence.

Star chuckled while she picked up her jacket and purse. "That idea is less likely to work than ours. Don't worry about me. I'll be OK."

Edgar folded his arms across his chest and tried to keep his face emotionless. "Be careful. It'll take time – just remember we don't have much. We'll meet you in the morning for a debriefing."

"Yeah, I won't forget," Star replied. "You guys be careful too."

She pushed the trailer door open then backtracked. "Sam, if you find Alan, remember he is different... dangerous. And watch your back – when the Boys see you, the Game will change; they'll want you to play... Only, it isn't a game for us, it's our lives."

The young blonde nodded solemnly.

"And Edgar? Look after Sammy," she ordered, an edge to her voice.

Edgar looked affronted, but had the good grace to swallow his comeback and offer a single nod.

The trailer door banged shut after her.

"Where is her place?" Sam wondered.

"She moves about to try to lose David. At the moment it's a flea bag motel near the Boardwalk."

"So, what exactly are we doing tonight while Star sticks her neck out... literally," Sam said grimly. A tremor of nervousness had started to spread through his body.

Edgar threw some spare camouflage gear at Sam. "Change out of that civilian wardrobe and let's go find out."


	5. Paul and Marko's Story

Paul ran his tongue lightly down the blonde's neck. She giggled and sunk deeper into their sandy bed, pulling the vampire down on top of her.

"Slow down girl, I want to enjoy this," Paul crooned.

He pushed his long blonde hair from his eyes as he leaned over his dinner and kissed her on the lips. She opened her mouth to him, and the pair melted together. Paul's rough hands caressed the girl's slight frame, his head spinning with her scent and sweet taste; candy floss from the Boardwalk, still sticky on her lips. There were other things he wanted to taste. He moved lower.

She squirmed under him. "Oh, god, that feels like heaven," she panted, her body shuddering.

"Heaven? Really? Then I must be an angel," Paul chuckled wickedly. "We're not done yet."

Her heavy eyes fluttered open and her smile faltered. Blood coated Paul's lips. Her blood.

Paul took a second to savour the horrified look in her wide eyes as she saw his true face before he ripped her throat out. His razor sharp nails cut through her like a hot knife through butter. He clutched her still-warm body close, drinking deeply at the ragged wound.

When he was finished he pushed the body deeper under the boardwalk then crouched at the water's edge to rinse the gore from his face and hands.

"You always play with your food."

Paul looked up at Marko. The younger vampire grinned down at him.

"How long have you been there you little perve?" Paul joked, standing and shaking the sea water off his hands.

"Long enough." Marko grimaced and made gagging noises.

"Dude, you're just jealous," said Paul as the pair walked up the beach.

"Not even! While you were rolling around in the sand with that dog, Dwayne and I scored twins AND managed to fuck up Alan-the-wannabe-vampire."

Paul stopped in his tracks. "No way!" He pouted and kicked at the sand, before running after Marko.

"If you hadn't been MIA we might have killed the fucker," Marko chastised.

The pair climbed a set of wooden stairs up to the Boardwalk. The vibrant noise and flashing lights of the carnival atmosphere washed over them.

"How bad did you get him?" Paul asked.

"Pretty bad, but he got away," Marko shrugged. "It was a bit of a mess to tell you the truth. The twins were screaming, so was Alan. We had to shut the girls up sooner rather than later, and Alan ran"

Paul snickered and pulled Marko into a headlock. "For once the teacher's pet screws up. It's normally me David's pissed at."

"Yeah, well he wasn't there either. Dwayne and I have got him trapped inside that fucking comic store. Seriously, we ought to just burn that place to the ground one day. Anyway, Dwayne's holding the fort so I could come find you. Predictable Paulie – always under the boardwalk, like some cheesy pop song."

" 'Cept there is nothing in that song about killing the girl afterwards."

"Don't you get sand, you know, everywhere?" laughed Marko.

The two blondes teased and cajoled each other through the crowds, until they were at the comic store.

"It always comes back to this place. You're right, let's burn this place to the ground," Paul said, rubbing his hands together keenly.

"Not tonight, I forgot the marshmallows," Marko replied.

Paul thought for a moment. "We could use children instead."

Marko hooted, giving Paul a shove. "Now you're talking. But that is the sort of thing we should run by David."

"David hates children."

Marko rolled his eyes. "No moron, about burning the building down."

"Riiiight. Well, someone should've told Dwayne that," Paul replied, pointing to the smoke curling from the top level of the store.

"Shit!" Marko exclaimed.

As the pair pondered the flames, Alan smashed through an upstairs window, his figure receding into the night sky. Marko and Paul exchanged a surprised look, both speechless.

Next, two teenage boys exited the window, landing on the hard ground with an unforgiving "thump".

Paul's jaw dropped as his brain registered who the teens were. Not just Frog but... "Emerson," he muttered to Marko.

They closed in on the stunned boys, still undetected.

Edgar coughed. "Alan's gone."

"But we're here," came Paul's menacing reply.


	6. Sam and Edgar's Story

Sam let go of Edgar and hopped off the back of the trail bike.

"Why can't I have my own bike?" Sam asked as he fussed with his hand-me-down army outfit.

"Seriously, you bitch like a little girl," Edgar sighed. He chained up the bike then checked his weapons for the tenth time.

Sam glanced around, conscious of the strange looks being cast in their direction. "What now?"

"Standard patrol of the Boardwalk. We stick together. Our goal tonight is to find Alan. If we come across any vamps, it's a bonus."

Sam gulped. "A bonus? Seems more like a punishment."

"Using Star to take them all down is a slow, insidious plan. We need to make sure that Alan doesn't make his first kill before we kill David. Our work is never done," Edgar grunted and beckoned Sam to move out. "Stay close to me. Stay alert. It's a jungle out there."

Entering the Boardwalk was an assault on the senses. Sam didn't know where to look first, lights and noises grabbed his attention at every turn. He felt unprepared and vulnerable as they pushed through the throngs of party-goers. Once upon a time he was one of them, laughing and hanging out with his brother on the Boardwalk. Now he was scanning for vampires.

"You were kidding about the zombies though Edgar?" Sam shouted as he jostled to keep up.

"There are dark forces at play here Sam. Just keep your wits about you."

~{*}~

"I don't see anyone Eddie," commented Sam after half an hour of patrolling. "No supernatural anything."

Edgar's attention remained on the people milling around them. "Don't worry Sam, something will turn up soon enough. It always does."

"Great," replied Sam sarcastically.

They didn't have to wait long. "I think I saw something," Sam yelped. He squinted at a figure darting behind a shop. "There!"

Edgar stared in the direction Sam was frantically pointing. "That leads towards the comic store. What did you see exactly?"

"Something caught my eye. I... I think it was Alan."

The boys watched. "Oh shit," breathed Sam as two familiar vampires followed in the same direction Alan had.

"Marko and Dwayne," Edgar snarled. "Let's go!"

Sam dashed after Edgar, colliding into the back of him when the Frog stopped suddenly.

"Watch it!" Edgar complained, elbowing Sam. "Stealth. Surveillance," he explained, pushing himself against the wall and peeking around the corner.

The comic store looked lonely, dark and deserted. He inhaled sharply as Marko and Dwayne came out from behind the store. His eyes flicked to a flash of movement in the upstairs window.

"I think Alan is inside the store. The two bloodsuckers are outside," Edgar relayed to Sam.

Sam loaded his crossbow ready for action. He took a deep breath.

"No, no wait," Edgar hissed, pressing Sam against the wall.

Marko stalked past and disappeared into the masses.

Both boys peered around the corner. "One vampire. I k-killed Dwayne before, I can do it again," Sam stuttered with fear.

They slunk around the side, keeping close to the wall. The sounds of the Boardwalk seemed to disappear. The alcove was as quiet as death. Edgar pumped his holy-water gun and aimed.

The impatient dark haired vampire chose that moment to kick in the door to the comic store.

"Fuck!" Edgar shouted, sprinting after Dwayne.

Sam had no choice but to follow his friend into the store. He took a last glance over his shoulder and prayed the vampire back-up didn't arrive.

"Edgar?" Sam whispered into the muted darkness.

A hand slapped onto his shoulder. Sam yelled in fright.

"It's me," shushed Edgar.

Sam sighed with relief and huddled with Edgar as they tried to assess the store. "I can't see! Where did he go?" Sam murmured.

He was answered by the loud crashing coming from upstairs. Someone roared with pain, while another seemed to laugh.

"Alan," Edgar exclaimed, bumping his way to the stairs.

As the pair crept up the stairs the noises became louder and more violent. Mayhem greeted them at the top of the stairs. The room was totalled; broken furniture, a hole in one wall, glass... And Dwayne and Alan covered in blood, hands at each other's throat.

Alan saw the mortals first. "Sam?"

Dwayne used the distraction to his advantage, throwing Alan viciously across the room. "YOU!" Dwayne roared, recognising Sam too.

The boys remained frozen, weapons raised. "Us," Edgar replied.

Sam fired his crossbow. The wooden arrow pieced Dwayne's shoulder. "Missed sucker. Déjà view," the vampire smiled. "This time you're going to lose," he sneered.

"Wrong," Edgar declared as he moved forward, showering Dwayne with holy water.

The vampire howled and retreated, stumbling over debris from his fight with Alan. Sam shoved another arrow into his crossbow, fear making his hands unsteady. Another arrow launched at Dwayne, striking his throat and pinning him to the wall.

Dwayne gurgled, clutching at the arrow. Sam watched in horror as blood bubbled from under Dwayne's hands and sprayed down his chest. The holy water was still sizzling his flesh.

Meanwhile Edgar had run to his brother's side. Alan was battered, complete with gaping cuts and what appeared to be his arm bone poking through his skin. He rested against the wall in a crumpled heap.

"What... you... doing here?" Alan panted, pulling a piece of wall out of his leg.

"Here to save you, like always bro," Edgar grumbled. Alan slapped his brother's helping hand away.

"Setting a... trap for vampires," Alan wheezed, pointing a bloody finger to a small fire that was licking the curtains.

Edgar sniffed deeply. "Gasoline," he exclaimed with panic.

Under the blood and dirt that coated his face Alan grinned. "Join me," he uttered, pulling himself to his feet.

Edgar took a step back from his brother, taking a quick glance at the spreading fire. "Don't start that again. It's getting old. We're going to cure you."

His brother laughed. "Not tonight you're not. Better get out of here bro. Things are going to get very crispy."

"Fire!" Sam yelled, grabbing Edgar's arm. Flames had engulfed the staircase, almost encasing them.

"No shit," Edgar shouted back.

They watched as Alan threw himself out the window, a shower of glass left in his wake. The two boys looked at each other, then followed suit, letting out loud and long battle cries as they crashed to the ground.

They lay in a dazed heap, fingers of fire reaching out from the windows above.

Edgar coughed. "Alan's gone."

"But we're here," came Paul's menacing reply.

The boys, groaning with aches and pains, turned to see Marko and Paul looking down at them.

Sam spluttered, his chest hurting with every breath. "Ouch," he managed, the threat of the vampires second to the pain throbbing through his body.

"I'll give you pain," Paul yelled as he hoisted Sam off the ground.

"Dwayne's still inside," Edgar offered, slowly climbing to his feet.

At that moment a loud explosion shook the ground, smoke and fire billowing out from the store. The group were propelled off their feet.

Suddenly the scene was alive with people. Hands pulled them to safety, checking over the stunned boys for injury. Screams and shocked gasps rang out around them. Sirens echoed in the distance.

"D-man," Paul said as he sprung to his feet, shaking off the concerned onlookers.

Marko stood at his side, a gash bleeding on his cheek. "He would've got out in time."

Edgar was also struggling with the crowd gathered around him. He reached for Sam and rammed his way through the gathering, dragging a sluggish Sam behind him. Neither of them was in any state to deal with the vampires, or the authorities.

"Sammy, you OK?"

Sam blinked and rubbed the soot from his eyes. "I think so. I hurt everywhere though."

"I have a standing appointment at the emergency room," said Edgar.

Sam was surprised to see they were back at the trail bike. "Can you drive?"

Edgar grunted in response, unlocking the bike and climbing on. "We should leave before Twisted Sister and his girl friend realise we're gone."

Sam hurried onto the back of the bike. "I think we killed Dwayne... again."

"Let's hope so Sam. Let's hope so."

"And Alan?"

Edgar revved the bike. "He'll live to fight another day. And I don't think he'll be hurting anyone tonight."

"What about the store?"

"Certainly solves the issue of what to do with it. Plus, there's the insurance money," considered Edgar.

"So... all and all a good nights work then," Sam added weakly.

The bike buzzed down the road just as the first fire truck pulled into the parking lot.


	7. Phase One or The Beginning of the End?

The drive from Edgar's trailer to the motel gave Star a chance to consider Sam's arrival by herself. The moment she had seen Sam her heart had lifted; she had been truly happy to see him. In the split-second of his sighting she had remembered a time when her life had looked up. That feeling had been fleeting; the next second she had seen Michael's angry face projected on the young Emerson. Yet again her life had crumbled and she had run. _What if I had stayed? Would I be in Phoenix right now, back with Michael, living a normal life? _she thought. What-ifs weren't going to help right now. There were too many what-ifs to count.

After a detour to a takeaway joint, she pulled into her motel parking spot, and turned off the engine to sit in silence. Her ears were filled with humming and her brain buzzed with static; the anticipation of what lay waiting for her was enough to wipe her all her thoughts blank.

Inside the motel it was dingy and stale. With her budget she couldn't afford any of the flashy places (or half-way decent places for that matter). And although the motel did nothing to raise her spirits, all she needed was a place to catch a couple of hours sleep.

She stifled a yawn. Sleep was a luxury, and when she did, her dreams were haunted; a whole year of nightmares about the Boys returning had actually come true. If the terrifying dreams weren't enough, she was afraid to fall asleep in case David dropped by.

Noise began to seep into her waking-coma; yelling from the unit a few doors down, thumping music from a parked car. She blinked back into life when two tattooed bikers strolled drunkenly past her car, raucous laughter rocking their large bellies.

Star glanced at herself in the rear-view mirror then grabbed her purse and dinner from the passenger seat. She locked her car with shaky hands and walked up the curb to her unit. It was highly unlikely David would be waiting for her inside. Twilight had barely tipped its hat to the Night.

She stood in front of number 17. The ugly brown paint was peeling off, like tongues being poked out at her in gleeful malice. She balanced her arm-load and let herself in. The door squealed open uninvitingly. Taking a breath she stepped forward and flicked on the lights by the door.

She stood under the threshold, her heart pounding. "Hello?" she called out uncertainly.

The patterned bedspread stared back at her, its faded flowers looking pathetic. She pushed the door closed and locked it firmly before delving deeper into the room. Passing the bed she freed her hands, leaving her dinner abandoned. The kitchenette corner was occupied with nothing but an old mug of coffee. Star reached her hand around the corner of the bathroom and switched on that light. She eyed the shower curtain then quickly whipped it back to reveal a grimy, but empty, shower stall. She sniggered at herself; David wasn't exactly the type to hide in a shower, even for the _Psycho_ factor.

Exhausted and alone she wandered back to the bed and slumped onto the lumpy mattress. The springs squeaked in protest as she kicked off her shoes and sat cross-legged in the centre. She picked the greasy paper off her now-cold burger and attacked it. Sauce leaked onto her fingers as she manoeuvred her way through eating the whole thing. She licked her fingers clean and sighed; _what now?_

Star stretched out her legs and mentally twiddled her thumbs. The air con suddenly ticked into gear, making her jump. There was no way she could relax on a normal night, let alone one when she was hoping (dreading) David would visit. A glance at the bedside clock told her it was still early; it was probably safe for her to take a shower without any interruptions. _The Boys are probably having their dinner too_, she thought. Her stomach turned.

10 minutes and one cockroach later, Star limped out of the shower. She cursed the doorjamb (the reason for her throbbing, stubbed toe). Another look around the room proved she was still alone. A puddle of water gathered at her feet as she dropped her towel and struggled into her underwear. She dressed quickly, not willing to be caught off guard. That included: sandals strapped to her feet, and the knife she had taken from Edgar's store strapped to her thigh. Lastly, she added a vial of holy water to pocket of her long skirt. The plan might be for her to get reacquainted with David, but she was realistic about the process - weapons were still a necessary precaution!

Eyeing the ancient TV by her bed, Star turned the dial then banged the top for good measure. A black and white picture flickered onto the screen. She sunk back onto the uncomfortable bed. It was going to be a loooong night

~{*}~

When she woke the room was cast in a soft glow. The smell of smoke kicked her body into gear. She sat up in alarm.

"Candles."

David's smooth voice rang out in the small room.

Star cleared the lump in her throat. "I told you to stop coming."

The last thing she remembered as an extremely boring documentary on TV. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Strangely, there had been no nightmares. In fact she actually felt rested.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, running a hand through her tousled hair.

"A while."

She looked towards his voice in the dimly lit room. David remained in the shadows. Twenty or so candles sat around the room. David's black trench coat was hanging across a chair.

"I was surprised to see you. It's early. Shouldn't you be out hunting your old friends?" David continued, bitterness creeping into his words.

Star adjusted her singlet top and untangled her legs from her skirt. She noticed her sandals had been removed and placed neatly on the floor. She frowned, her heart speeding up.

"I do what I can to help Edgar get his brother back," she said defiantly. But her mind was on her shoes and the fact that she couldn't feel the knife on her thigh.

David chuckled in the darkness. "I had no idea my bite would take."

Star let her hand fall to her side, her fingers surreptitiously feeling for the leather strap through the cotton of her skirt.

"It's a shame it wasn't the same with you the first time," David added.

He finally walked forward, stopping at the foot of the bed. He eyed her with displeasure, dropping the knife and its sheath. It bounced once then sat out of her reach.

She could feel a warm blush colouring her cheeks. "How..." She couldn't finish the sentence. The knife had been hidden; it sat flat and unseen against her thigh. The fact that he had retrieved it and she hadn't woken shamed and scared her.

"You looked so peaceful tonight. I took off your shoes and you didn't move a muscle."

Star's hand went directly for the holy water in her pocket, already knowing she would find it gone too.

"Did you dream of me while my hands moved from your ankles, up your legs?" he uttered, a hint of a smile curving his lips.

Star stood quickly, her shame replaced by anger. The plan to be 'welcoming' to David was momentarily forgotten; she wasn't ready to be **that** welcoming!

"You bastard! How could you?"

David shrugged slightly. "I couldn't resist. It was just a caress here and there. I can show you-"

"No!" she shouted.

He laughed, candle light flickering across his face. We wore a grey t-shirt tight across his chest. Black jeans draped over his bare feet. He'd made himself feel right at home.

"Get out," she ordered.

His face turned serious. "Was that knife meant for me? The holy water?"

"Both were for protection. Yes, against you and anyone else who breaks into my room," she replied hotly.

"You don't need to worry about your safety. I won't let anything happen to you."

A chill crept up her spine, and Edgar's plan crept back into her mind. "I can't take this much more David. I have nobody and nothing, and everywhere I turn you're there." Her statement was true, but the tone in which she said it implied she was ready to give in (when she'd rather fight to the death).

She pushed past him, his cool arm touching hers as she moved to the small kitchenette. She leaned her hands on the bench, keeping her back to David.

"Just leave. Now. Please."

Star closed her eyes and held her breath while she waited for David's reaction. She was sure we would take the bait; his ego was too big not to. Her hands clenched the bench for support.

He moved without sound; Star gasped with fright when she felt his hand rest on her waist.

"We're your only Family," David drawled, his words tickling her ear. "You have a lot to make up for, but we all want you back. You don't have to be alone."

She swallowed down the memories: every time he had manipulated, hurt, or used her. She took a couple of calming breaths. David took her silence for compliance and his other hand encircled her waist, holding her back against his chest.

His lips whispered against her ear. "Come home to me Star."

With all the effort she could muster she relaxing against him. "I'm not ready to be one of you."

"I didn't force you the first time, I won't force you this time. But don't try my patience." His seductive voice contained a clear warning.

She let go of the bench and made herself cover his hands with hers. His large fingers automatically entwined with her small ones. "You were going to force me that night above Gypsy Rose, but Edgar saved me."

David tensed behind her, making her cringe. "Yes," was his only reply.

"How do I know you won't try to Change me against my will again?" she asked daringly.

"Because I just said I wouldn't." David's hands stroked up her sides, brushing her breasts, then continued to her neck. His hands wrapped around her throat. "How do I know you won't betray us again? Betray me?" He applied a small amount of pressure.

Star quivered with fear, her fingers prying at his. "D-David," she choked.

He released her suddenly, spinning her in his arms. She only had a moment to breathe before his lips mashed against hers roughly, kissing her with enough fierce passion to make her forget the world.


	8. Just a Little Taste

Star held onto David's arms for fear that her knees would give out. When he finally released her lips she was speechless. He made his intentions clear by pulling her towards the bed, his piercing eyes looking down into hers.

Star snapped out of her reverie and resisted. "Slow down." She tugged against his grip until he released her wrists. Her tongue darted out to lick her tingling lips. "You did that on purpose," Star accused.

David sat on the end of the bed, his eyebrow raised in question. "It wasn't an accidental kiss if that's what you mean," he quipped.

"No, the way you kissed me."

"Did you like it? Do you want me to kiss you again?" he said deliberately, standing and walking towards her.

Star reached for him without thinking. "No!" she said, dropping her hands and taking a step back. "You're doing it again. Stop it," she said trying to regain her wits.

"I'm not doing anything," David teased, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her face towards him.

Star pushed him away. "Stop. I-I need some answers."

David cocked his head to the side. "What?"

She bunched her hands into her skirt with nerves. "I need to ask you something before anything else can happen. I need the truth."

He regarded her with amusement then gave her a nod, deciding to humour her.

She pushed pause on Edgar's plan. She couldn't get any closer to David without knowing if she had been the cause of her Marie's death.

"What did you do to Marie?" Her voice caught as she spoke. She noted a glimmer of recognition in his face.

A quizzical look passed across David face. "What? Why?"

"Don't play dumb David. Marie's letter invited me back to Santa Carla exactly when you wanted me here. The letter said she was on an 'extended holiday'. I haven't heard from her since."

"What are you implying Star?"

Star huffed in frustration. "We know the letter's a fake, and I want to know what you did to my friend!

"Who's 'we'?"

"Stop avoiding my question! 'We' is Edgar and me. We know."

"I'm interested to hear what it is you think you know." David's demeanour seemed strangely uncharacteristic. To Star he appeared to be intrigued and.... rattled by her words. Nothing rattled David.

She bit her lip and considered whether she was giving up too much information.

"Star?" He prompted, clearly wanting her to continue.

_Him knowing this won't do any harm_, she decided. "I told Marie certain things. I didn't tell her the whole truth. But she knew of the Frog brothers, and she had seen me with you, so she recognised you in her store the other month. She went to the Frogs and warned them you weren't dead. She told them what you bought at her store and that you were going to bring the others back. The Frogs just didn't know Marie had a connection to me. Then, suddenly, I get a letter saying she's on 'holiday'?! It isn't a coincidence!"

David's face was carefully blank now, but his eyes betrayed him; she could see the emotion flashing through them. There was something he wasn't telling her, she could feel it!

Star probed further, hoping for answers. "I found some of her things hidden at Gypsy Rose: notes, charms, newspaper clippings. I thought it was black magic, but Edgar said the charms were for protection – against you. She knew what you were! She knew you made yourself the Head vampire. Just tell me what you did to her!"

David stood, his body almost shaking with tension. She gasped involuntarily when she saw the expression on his face. He wrapped his hands into tight fists; knuckles white.

"D-Don't, please!" she whimpered.

He turned his back to her and punched a large hole in the motel wall. Star cringed at the impact and watched as plaster cascaded from his fist as he extracted it.

"I didn't hurt the witch." His voice was barely above a whisper. When he turned around Star could see that he had managed to lose some of his anger in the wall.

She watched him warily. Was he telling her the truth? Could her friend really be alive?

"The letter... she's not on holiday," Star stated tentatively, not wanting to reawaken his rage.

"The letter was from me. But the only person that had anything to do with Marie's... disappearance, is Marie."

Star opened her mouth then promptly closed it when David jabbed a finger at her. "No more on this. That's enough Star."

She nodded frantically, her lips pressed closed.

He had answered her question; Marie hadn't been hurt by his hands. But his reaction had left her with more questions: what had made him so angry, why had he called Marie 'witch', if Marie had left knowing the danger why hadn't she warned Star, and, what secret did he have that he wasn't telling her? The things Star had told him meant more to him than he was letting on – she had a hole in her wall to prove it!

David pinched out the flame of a nearby candle, clearly distracted. Tense silence hung in the room. She'd certainly succeeded in killing the mood. Unsure of what to do next she went to the bathroom and dampened a flannel.

Star approached David and offered it to him. "For your hand," she explained. "I know it will heal but-" she glanced at where his blood was dripping on the carpet, "- you're making a mess. I already have to explain the large hole in my wall. I don't want to have to explain blood stains too."

He took it and wiped at his mashed hand. "Worried about your security deposit?"

Star shrugged, pleased that the tension had been broken. "You can pay me back."

David looked into her rich brown eyes, his blue ones sparkling. "I can do more than that."

_Aaaaand the mood's back_, Star thought as he reached for her with his good hand. She stood still, trying not to flinch, while he stroked her hair. He took a step closer and let his fingers flutter down to her cheek.

"I'm not blind Star. I can feel you resisting me. But you didn't seem to mind when I kissed you before," he commented, his voice low.

Star felt her insides shudder with need, betraying her. It was much easier to hate David from afar, when his presence and touch didn't cloud her judgement. His lips replaced his fingers.

"History," Star whispered by means of explanation. She closed her eyes and turned her head to capture his lips with hers.

And what a history it was... one that pushed her from, AND pulled her to, David.

Star was tumbling back on the bed with David propped on top of her before she even realised. His kiss drew her in and washed over her, even as his hands glided up her legs. She broke away from his demanding lips for a breath of air. David trailed his tongue down her neck, hovering over her throbbing pulse point. She stiffened and opened her eyes, forcing her hands between their chests. She gave a warning shove, to which David merely chuckled, before his kisses continued to her collar bone.

"Trust me," he crooned, tugging the straps of her singlet down her shoulders. Star gulped and wondered if there was anyone she trusted less.

Her eyes widened further when she saw the knife he had confiscated off her in his hand. David pulled it from the sheath and watched the candle light gleam off the sharp blade. Star's mouth went dry.

"Just a little taste Star. Or would you prefer my bite..."


	9. Debriefing

"What did you tell Gramps?" Edgar asked as he drowned his fries in ketchup.

"I told him half of the story. I lied by omission. I said we were in the Comic Store fire, which we were. He saw it on the cover of the newspaper this morning anyway. I just left out the part about the vampires," Sam replied while he dissected his burger. He screwed up his nose and removed the onion. "I thought Star was meeting us?"

Edgar glanced at his watch. "She must be running a little late. We've been meeting here at 10 every morning."

"She's half an hour late. What if something happened to her last night?" Sam asked, the words navigating around the burger in his mouth.

On cue, the bell above the diner door rang as Star pushed it open. She slid her sunglasses on top of her head and glanced around for them. Spotting them at a corner booth, she made her way over to them then slumped next to Sam.

"You're late..." Edgar accused, giving her the once over. He noted that the colour was gone from her cheeks and the rings under her eyes were darker than usual.

"I know, I am sorry. Plus I gotta be at the store soon. I open later and later every day it seems," she sighed.

"Vamp test," Edgar demanded, handing Star a vial of holy water and a mirror. Star did as she was told, then gave him an _I'd-tell-you-if-I-was-a-vampire_ look.

"Are you ok though?" Sam asked her, his burger forgotten on his plate.

Star blinked as if seeing them for the first time. "My god, are** you** guys ok?!"

Sam touched the bandage on his head sheepishly. "Yeah, we took a tumble... out of window. Nothing broken, just scrapes and bruises. Just a day in the life of yours truly."

Edgar's explained what happened in a gruff voice.

"I can't believe you were both so stupid. If Dwayne or the fire hadn't killed you, Paul and Marko could've!" Star chastised. "Did you really kill Dwayne?"

Sam shrugged. "We don't know for sure."

"And your night?" Edgar inquired. "Is phase one in action?"

Star waved down the waitress and ordered up large. "Um, yes. David came to me last night and we... talked."

Edgar and Sam exchanged looks. "Talked?" Edgar prompted.

"Yes, talked. I'm not going to tell you anything you don't need to hear. I'm doing this for Alan."

She helped herself to some of Edgar's fries. "I told him I wasn't ready to join them. He said he wouldn't force me... then I asked him about Marie."

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Why torture yourself?"

Star shook her head. "He said he didn't hurt her. And I believe him."

"He's a blood-sucker, of course he is going to lie," Edgar huffed.

"Listen Frog, this could be important. I talked about Marie and the spell. I've never seen David react like he did. Something I said made him flip. He smashed a hole in the wall then refused to talk about her anymore. He's hiding something," Star assured them.

Edgar frowned. "Yeah, he's hiding the fact that he butchered your friend, and then tricked you into coming to Santa Carla."

Star's eyes lit up when her brunch was set down in front of her. The night had taken a lot out of her...

She took a few moments to start on her meal before responding. "He admitted to the letter, but said, and I quote, 'I didn't hurt the witch', which is weird in itself. I know him and something is up."

"It's no secret your friend was into Wicca and some of the darker magicks too – look at the store she owns, and the things we found in that chest," Edgar argued.

"I need to see everything we found," Star replied, sticking to her guns. "This could help Alan."

The Frog threw up his hands. "Fine! But remember we wasted a lot of time on that stuff already, and neither of us found anything to help Alan."

"We found out that David is the Head Vampire," she reminded him. "Right now that's the only thing we've got to go on save Alan."

Edgar grunted and turned his attention back to his fries. "Ok, I'll bring it round to Gypsy Rose after we're done here."

Star smiled. "Thank you Edgar."

"What happens tonight?" Sam asked with trepidation.

"Star, how close are we to knowing the location of the lair?" Edgar asked by way of replying to Sam, not looking up from his food.

"I don't know. If Dwayne is really dead, David will be beyond furious. If not, he'll come to my room again tonight. Maybe I'll get an invite back without even being Turned." That was what she hoped anyway. Events had moved much faster than she thought they would. If she didn't feel so anaemic she would've blushed just thinking about last night. The way David had-

"Star?"

"Huh?" replied Star, blinking vacantly at the two boys. Whatever they had said she had missed it completely.

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Off with the fairies?"

"Do you mean real fairies, or just the-"

"Sam, get with the programme. We didn't call you in to stop a rampaging Tinkerbell," Edgar growled.

"Hey man, how am I meant to know? Vampires, zombies, fairies..." Sam's voice drifted off as he thought about all the other creatures that could potentially be a threat. "About those zombies-"

"Edgar, what have you been telling the poor boy?" Star exclaimed. "Chill Sammy. I drifted off with the metaphorical fairies for a moment there. Just worry about the vampires... Now, what did I miss?"

"Only the play for tonight," Edgar glared.

"Didn't miss much. You do your thing, we'll do ours – more patrolling of the Boardwalk. Perhaps burn down another building. You know, same old same old," Sam jabbered.

Star finished off her meal and left some money on the table, her mind still distracted. "Good. Well be careful. Don't forget to call your Mom Sammy, or she'll worry. And Eddie, I'll see you with the chest later."

Sam watched her go. "I don't think she's really OK."

Edgar grunted and counted out some more money. "Stop worrying about her. She'll do her job."

"But it's not a job, and I am worried about her," Sam said, his face lined with anxiety. He wished there was something he could do to help her...

"Let's go. We've gotta do some damage control over the fire, and prepare for tonight."

"Oh man, your parents freak me out," Sam sighed. "And don't forget we've got to give Star that stuff she wants."

"Come on, the clock is ticking," Edgar called, already half way out the door.


	10. Kidnapped

Edgar glanced at his watch. After brunch with Star, he and Sam had spent a torturous hour with Edgar's parents. Sam had begged off early, claiming to have pressing issues to deal with back at his Grandpa's place. They had hours before hours before nightfall, but there never seemed to be enough time to prepare.

Now Star, with her stupid fixation on Marie and the chest, was going to make him late for his meet with Sam on the Boardwalk. He groaned in frustration and heaved the intricately carved chest higher in his arms.

As he walked past the alleyway between the neighbouring cafe and Gypsy Rose, an arm shot out of the shadows. It grabbed him and roughly tugged him off the sunny street and into the gloom.

Edgar only had time for an indignant grunt before a strong hand was clamped across his mouth. He was slammed against the alley wall. His eyes widened in shock and pain, all the aches from last night reawakening.

He had a brief moment of recognition then there was a sharp pain and Edgar blacked out.

~{*}~

Sam slunk guiltily onto the Boardwalk. He was late, and Edgar hated lateness – after all, **everything** was planned out. He checked his watch; half an hour behind Edgar's schedule. Sam winced, imagining the angry look on his friend's face. He'd have to make up a good excuse, because if he told Edgar the real reason...

Much to Sam's surprise the bench in front of the hotdog stand, their meeting place, was empty. Sam turned in a circle, looking out for Edgar's recognisable army fatigues.

Frowning, he approached the hotdog vendor. "I'll have one with everything... and have you seen Edgar Frog – you know, from the comic store?"

"I know who you mean. Not that there is a comic book store anyone. Shame. Could've been a tragedy if the fire had spread. Lucky no one died," replied the vendor as he put together Sam's hotdog.

"So, have you seen him?" Sam prompted.

"No. Not today," shrugged the vendor, taking Sam's money and handing over the food.

"Weird..." Sam commented to himself.

He took a seat on the bench and a large bite from his hotdog. Sam guessed there was a first for everything, including Edgar being late. At least he was off the hook for being late himself.

Sam dabbed mustard off his face and tossed his rubbish in the bin. While he waited he wondered whether had done the right thing by making the phone call that had held him up. By nightfall he was going to have a whole lot more explaining to do...

~{*}~

Star checked her watch yet again, bored out of her skull. Once she had finally opened Gypsy Rose, time seemed to stop. She leaned her elbows on the counter, her chin propped up by her hands. She glanced at her wrist and rolled her eyes. One minute had past.

She yawned loudly in the empty store, stretching her scrunched posture. A grimace lined her face as she last night's aches and pains protested. Her hand crept up her torso absent-mindedly, lightly touching the small cuts and bites hidden beneath her dress. She blushed in shame and cleared her throat, pushing David from her thoughts.

The door jangled open. Star turned to greet the customer with an automatic smile. It fell briefly then emerged genuine, as Sam walked in.

"Hi Sam. What's up?" Star asked, giving him a playful pat on the head.

"Hey, not the hair!" he grinned, dodging her hand. "Edgar didn't show at the Boardwalk and I know he was coming here to drop of the magic-stuff or whatever..."

Star gave a little frown. "Haven't seen him here yet. I was hoping to go through all that 'magic-stuff' as soon as possible."

Sam made a noise and shook his head. "It's not like him to be late. He probably got held up. Can I hang here and wait with you?"

Star smiled. "Please. I need some company before I go out of my mind."

"Aw Star, that happened years ago," Sam teased.

~{*}~

"It's dark now," Sam said, his voice tinged with panic. "We've been waiting for hours and hours! Should we check his trailer again, or call his parents one more time?"

Star peered out of the shop window. "No, I don't that's going to help. We've left messages for him everywhere. Don't worry Sam. Edgar can take care of himself. I am sure he's ok."

She chewed on her bottom lip with worry. No matter how confident she was trying to sound, she was starting to get a bad feeling about Edgar's disappearance.

Sam paced with attitude, more than just Edgar on his mind. When the phone trilled out, Sam dashed to answer it.

"Hello?" he demanded. Star moved to his side, holding her breath for good news.

"Sammy it's me. Grandpa said this is where you were," a familiar voice replied.

"Edgar's missing," Sam barked.

Star sighed, realising by Sam's reply that it wasn't Edgar on the phone, or news about him. Leaving Sam to his conversation, Star drifted into the store's small back room.

"I'll be there in a little while. Don't go anywhere," the person barked back down the line.

"Ok, just hurry will you?" Sam appealed.

"I would've come sooner if you had told the truth."

Star flipped on the light switch and glanced around, looking for something to keep herself occupied. Her eyes stopped on a small piece of card by the back door. Frowning, she picked up the square, and scanned the scribbled message.

"SAM!"

Sam held his hand over the receiver. "What?"

Star dashed back to Sam and thrust the card into his hand.

"So what? It's Edgar and Alan's bogus _business_ card."

The white card simply stated 'Frog Brothers Inc. Truth, Justice, & the American Way. (Also, Comics)', followed by their phone number.

Star sighed in frustration and turned the card over in his hand."Ooohhhh. Right. 'Come to the Cave'", Sam read out loud. "Where was this?" he asked.

"It was by the back door. Someone must've slipped it under," she explained, taking the card back and examining it closer. "I think it's Edgar's writing... but it's hard to tell. It could be... Alan's" she breathed.

Sam gulped, his eyes darting from the card to Star. "Edgar wouldn't just leave a card. Surely. I mean, he's weird, but he had a meeting with me, and he was supposed to give you the chest... If he was here, why didn't he come in?"

Star nodded, reluctant to believe the alternative. But there was no choice. "Because it wasn't Edgar. It was Alan who left the card... I haven't been down the back of the store since the morning. The card could've been left at any time."

"What a cliché. A wannabe vampire leaving a calling card," Sam chastised, shaking his head.

Ignoring Sam's comment, Star jolted to life. "Edgar could be hurt... it's been hours." She shoved her arms into her leather jacket and rounded the counter. She pulled open a draw, grabbing some vials of holy water and a stake. "We've gotta go to the Cave." She thought about the time Edgar and Alan had rushed to her side at Gypsy Rose, ultimately leading to Alan's capture (and being Turned).

Suddenly remembering the phone in his hand, Sam returned to his call. "Did you hear all that? We're leaving for the Cave, like, now. Meet us there."

"Wait, Sammy-"

He didn't wait. Sam hung up the phone and started to check his own mini-arsenal.

Star marched to the door, keys in hand. "Who was that on the phone?"

Sam avoided eye-contact, fussing with his backpack. "Er-I-someone. They're coming to the Cave. To help."

She gave a nod, too distracted to ask more. "Let's just hope we don't run into any of the Boys on the way. That's the last thing we need."

Sam hurried out the door after Star, waiting while she locked up.

The pair set off down the street, furtively checking every shadow for signs of an attack.

"It'll be ok," Star soothed as they reached her car.

_If only she could convince herself that was the truth..._

~{*}~

"Where am I?" groaned Edgar. He sat up slowly, holding his throbbing head.

"Welcome to my parlour..." came the amused reply.

"... said the spider to the fly," Edgar added as he blinked away his double-vision. "The cave, you brought me to the cave?"

Alan laughed and gave a casual shrug. "It's convenient. Plus I thought it was kinda poetic to bring you here."

"How did I get here?"

"It wasn't easy, but where there's a will there is a way," Alan shrugged.

Edgar managed to pull himself to his feet. He glanced around the candle-lit cave, his attention stopping on the on a small fire burning in the centre – he could see his carefully whittled stakes and other weapons amongst the flames.

He took a step towards Alan, but tripped over. He grunted with pain and looked down at what he had fallen on top of.

"Oh Alan, what have you done?" he whispered in horror.


	11. Someone Else

Edgar scrambled off the cold body of a teenage boy.

Alan Frog laughed. "Bro, that wasn't me."

Edgar tried to calm his racing heart, his breath coming in small pants. "You didn't kill anyone?"

"I managed to grab you during the sunlight hours Ed. I must've banged your head harder than I thought!"

Alan sighed and sauntered around the cave. "I still plan to make my first kill. I've just been busy."

Edgar licked his dry lips. He could feel nervous sweat beading on his forehead. "I can help. I can save your soul from the damnation of hell." He stepped further away from the dead body.

"I've got help – from the other side. David and his side-kicks want me dead, so I couldn't go to them, but I met someone else," Alan said, a slow smile lighting his face.

Edgar shook his head, confused. He glanced at his own watch – it was night. He'd lost the rest of the day to unconsciousness.

"Look, we are close to finding out the location of David's new lair. Then we can kill him and cure you! The other Boys will be next," Edgar appealed.

Alan's laugh echoed around the cavern. "You have no idea..."

A rattle of stones sounded from deep in the cave. "Now you'll see," Alan whispered reverently.

Edgar's frantic eyes searched for a weapon of any sort. He settled on one of the many candlestick holders around the cave, gripping it for dear life behind his back.

A female silhouette slinked into view. The candles cast their flickering light on her as she came closer. Long blonde hair, like spun gold, swayed on her slim shoulders. Emerald eyes sparkled in a pale, angelic face. Edgar gulped as his eyes took in the tiny leather vest and matching leather pants. He caught the twinkle of a naval ring.

He remembered the description he had given to Star: _5'5, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and a fondness for leather._

"Marie?"

~{*}~

Star's car lurched to a stop near the edge of the cliff. She released the steering wheel, the tingling in her fingers letting her know how tightly she had been gripping it. Sam took a deep breath and pushed his door open. Star uttered a silent prayer and followed.

After a few minutes, they stood side by side at the ominous Cave mouth. Sam flicked on his torch. The thin beam cut through the darkness.

"Should we wait for your friend?" Star asked, peering into the entrance.

Sam glanced over his shoulder. "I-I don't know."

"This feels like a trap," Star added.

"I know," Sam agreed bleakly.

"But Edgar's in there, and he needs our help," Star encouraged, checking for the hundredth time that the knife on her thigh was secure under her dress, and that she had holy water and stakes in her jacket.

"It's now or never," Sam agreed with a curt nod. He stepped into the jagged gap, watching his precarious footing.

Star followed close to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She trusted Sam as he guided her over and around unstable rocks, using the faint light from his torch to shine the way. She was reminded of other times, times when she had actually called the cave 'Home'. She shuddered, not just from the cold, and dug her fingers deeper into Sam's shoulder.

"OK?" Sam whispered, wiping cold sweat from his face.

"Keep going," she replied, even though every fibre of her being was screaming out for them to run away.

The passageway begun to widen and pale light wavered ahead.

"Light at the end of the tunnel," hissed Sam, attempting a joke.

Star stopped him by this shoulder, and turned him towards her. "Be very very careful Sammy. We're going to get Edgar and get out. Ok?" she promised.

Sam nodded. They turned together and crept forward. With frayed nerves, they hugged quickly; a mutual tight squeeze of hope. That was their final act before they heard a crash then descended to the main Cave...


	12. Surprise!

"Surprise!" Marie chirped, clapping her hands.

Edgar blinked in bewilderment.

"Not quite the welcome I was hoping for," pouted Marie. She sauntered into Alan's arms and planted a lingering kiss on the lips. "Now that's more of a welcome," she chuckled.

"Marie you remember my brother Edgar? Our other guests will be arriving any time now... I left them a note while he was still out-cold. I didn't want them turning up too soon and ruining the party," Alan informed her, curling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Wh-what's going on?" Edgar babbled. He pointed at Marie with a trembling finger, "You're alive?"

Marie detached herself from Alan, "I wouldn't say 'alive'..."

Edgar limped backwards, almost tripping over the body again. "You're one of Them! Evil, EVIL bitch! What have you done to my brother?!"

She gave a gasp in mock offence. "Now now, there's no need to start with the name-calling and I think you'll find your brother likes what I do to him," she replied with a sexy smile.

"I always thought my brother had terrible taste in woman and there he goes falling for the undead!" Edgar spat as he rubbed the tender bump on the back of his head. "Alan, seriously, dump her!"

Alan stared at his brother with a blank face. "You want to know what's going on?"

"Did you bring me here to introduce me to your girlfriend, or to kill me?" Edgar asked, his voice catching.

But the vampires didn't answer him. Both their gazes were fastened onto the cave entrance. Edgar took the opportunity to launch the heavy candlestick holder at Marie.

She simply tilted her head to the side, and gave him a disapproving frown. "Tsk tsk Eddie. Don't be a naughty boy; our guests have arrived."

Star and Sam came into view, both startled by the crashing candlestick holder as it hit the rock wall.

"Now the party can really begin," declared Marie.

Sam recovered first, aiming his crossbow at Alan. Star merely stood and gaped. "Marie?!"

"Surprise!" Marie giggled, pleased she had made a bigger impact on Star than with Edgar.

Star took a step forward, studying her friend. "Everyone thought you were dead..." her puzzled face turned to one of pale horror. "Stay back Sam," Star warned.

"Good to see you again Sam. I'm especially psyched you came ," Alan cheerfully welcomed. "I'd like you to meet Marie."

"So this is Star's friend... alive all along aye? Just like you thought Star," said Sam.

"But she's not alive," Star corrected.

Sam's eyes widened and he moved his crossbow's aim between Alan and Marie, unsure which posed more of a threat.

Star glanced at Edgar, "You ok?" Her face blanched even further when she saw the dead body behind him.

Edgar gave a grunt then added. "I can't believe you guys came. You've walked straight into a trap. Haven't I taught you better?" He growled, but he couldn't hide the relief from his face; he was happy to see them.

"We came to help a friend, just like you would do, and have done," Star said with conviction.

"Yeah. What she said," Sam agreed, giving his friend a quick smile as he positioned himself between Edgar and the vampires. Edgar used the cover to edge in the direction of freedom.

"Who Changed you Marie?" asked Star, bracing herself for the answer.

The corner of Marie's mouth curved into a wicked half smile. "David."

The answer twisted in her stomach like a knife. Star winced in pain. "He said he didn't hurt you."

"And he didn't," responded Marie. "It's what I wanted."

"How could you want to be like Them?!" Star gasped.

"How could you not?! I mean, you never came out and told me what They were, but I'm not an idiot. I was already deep into the Black Arts, but nothing I did could compete with the power I have now. I tried to find a vampire, and in the end I found your Ex; he had something I wanted, and I could do something he needed done."

"So it **was** you that brought the Boys back! I knew something wasn't right!' Star cursed. "I've been mourning you, searching for you! Edgar was sure David killed you, but I kept hoping you were safe. But all of this is YOUR fault!" Star stated bitterly, no love left for her friend.

"Oh cry me a river. Even from here I can smell David on you," Marie laughed. "You do not hate this quite as much as you say you do," she teased.

The comments came like a sharp slap. She shook her head hysterically. "I-I'm trying to help Alan."

Marie's laugher bounced around the cave. "Keep telling yourself that," she said with a wink.

Tears trickled down Star's cheeks. She furiously wiped at them.

"Tell us everything. You owe us!" Star demanded coldly, her hot rage turning to numbness in anticipation of the truth.

"Ok, but first-"

The mortals jumped as Marie side-stepped Sam, grabbing Edgar in an instant embrace.

"-put the crossbow down. You two, sit together on the couch there. Or, I'll twist Eddie's wee head right off his neck."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his crossbow to the ground. Star took his hand and they slowly moved to the musty couch.

"Good! Now take a seat," Marie encouraged, giving Edgar's neck a squeeze for emphasis.

They promptly sat on the dirty cushions, their fear thick in the air.

Marie licked her lips, strummed her fingers on Edgar throat, and then started:

"Ok, I won't go into the entire gory details, or we'd be here for a week... When I found David, we made a deal: I helped him, and he helped me. The extra condition was I had to leave Santa Carla for good. David was very clear on this point. He wanted me gone.

The thing was – I realised I didn't want to leave! I like Santa Carla! Anyways, we didn't see eye-to-eye; threats were bandied about. He really hates not being in control... Well, I couldn't take out all four myself, sooooo I devised a plan where you guys would do the work, and I'd get Santa Carla," Marie said smugly.

"It was genius in its simplicity. Star had talked about the Frogs, so I went to them and told them about the spell. I didn't want to give too much away, just in case David found out and came after me. It's all of them, against little ol'me after all.

I also knew David was going to use my connection to Star to lure her back, so I left my little box of tricks for her to find. So kind of you to return it to me Eddie," she gave Edgar a peck on the cheek.

"I should've been more careful – there are a few things in here that might've given me away, but I trusted you would latch on to the obvious stuff and blame David for the spell. All you guys had to do was repeat what you did last time and fucking kill them!! I mean, by telling you about Them, I was warning you!! If I hadn't told you they were back, you'd all be dead by now!"

She paused, calming herself down. Edgar futilely struggled in her arms. "I watched from a very safe distance to make sure David didn't sic his Boys on me. Every night there seemed to be more motivation for you to kill David – he bit Alan, started stalking Star... But I'm surprised you're all still alive, especially after some of those fights!" Marie shook he head, incredulous.

"Why don't you just undo the magic?" Star asked. "Reverse it."

"Not possible. My new way of life would be reversed too, and I want this more than anything. Magic is a tricky thing. Killing them the old-fashioned way will do nicely," Marie explained.

"Let me get this straight – you brought Them back just so you could be a vampire... but you couldn't play nicely with your new friends so you decided to have them killed... again. By bringing Them back you condemned us to certain death... but you think it's ok because you warned us and left us false clues, and figured we'd try to kill them anyway?!" said Star viciously, her voice high-pitched.

"Umm... I like the way I said it better... And David wouldn't just Turn me; I had to bargain."

Star opened her mouth, letting lose a torrent of insults. Sam tugged on her hand, eventually calming her down.

"If people are done interrupting...? Ok, anyways, I was beginning to think that I shoulda risked the four-against-one odds and tried to take out David myself! Then I met Alan again; such a transformation! We have the same goals... and the sex is hot. Helping him also helps me – it turned into a two-for-one deal, because Al is adamant that Eddie was to join us. That will make my team three."

"I told you I won't join you," Edgar wheezed from beneath Marie's grip.

"Who said you had a choice now?" Alan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Marie dumped Edgar on the ground and went to Alan's side, wrapping her arms around him. "Tonight our little family grows, and Alan becomes a full vampire."

Edgar sat in a heap on the floor, stunned by his sudden release. Star and Sam scrambled for him, pulling him to the couch with them.

Alan smiled at the mortals, "My first kill isn't going to be some random stranger..."

"Ha! My theory was right! He wants a hot chick to be his first victim!" Sam exclaimed loudly.

"What? No, I have my hot chick," Alan grinned, curling an arm around Marie's waist.

Marie pondered for a moment, "My first kill was some random-"

"Hey, this is a big deal for ME," Alan glared. Marie gave his arm a consoling pat and rolled her eyes like a long suffering Sunday-Football widow; she might not understand it, but she was going to put up with his ridiculous, superstitious behaviour anyway.

"Anyway," Alan continued, bringing the discussion to an abrupt end, "Tonight I'm going to kill... Sam."


	13. Interlude

"Can I get you another one?" Paul asked guiltily.

Dwayne glared at him then shook his head. "Just give me some space."

"You sure? I could get you a real pretty girl – any type you want, I'll go get-"

"God damn it Paul! I got a little char-grilled, a wee hole in my throat'n'arm, and a few cuts from broken glass. I've already healed! If you don't stop fussing over me I swear I will set you on fire and throw you out a window myself!"

"Ok, Ok, chill out dude!" Paul folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Dwayne rolled his eyes. "Get me a beer."

Paul's eyes lit up eagerly. "Sure thing bro. I'll get you two."

The dark haired vampire watched Paul trot off to retrieve yet another peace offering.

"He just feels bad because he almost lost his best bud," Marko offered from his sprawled out position on one of the couches. "Me, I knew you would be fine."

"It wasn't his fault or yours. I'm not mad at you guys. I'll tell you who I wouldn't mind roasting alive, and that's the Frogs and that scrawny Emerson kid. What the fuck is he doing back in town anyway?!"

Marko attempted a shrug and ended up sinking deeper into the pile of cushions surrounding him.

"Beer for the D-man!" Paul called, lobbing a can into the air.

Dwayne caught it one handed and set it at his side unopened. "Thanks Paulie."

Paul dropped onto an armchair next to Dwayne. He cracked open a beer for himself and took a loud slurp. The living room of their house (aka Max's old house) was in chaos. An old pizza box slipped to the messy floor when Paul kicked his feet onto the coffee table.

"We need a maid... one we won't eat," Paul commented as he examined the pizza box, hoping to score some leftovers. He sniffed at a mouldy slice then discarded it.

"Isn't that what Star's for?" Marko joked.

"I thought you were against her coming back," said Paul with a loud belch.

"I don't trust her," Marko repeated for the hundredth time, "But I don't really have any say, and I am trying to respect David's wishes. Plus he seemed in a good mood after last night..."

"Fuck yeah! I think the Boss got lucky," Paul hooted. "Bout time too!"

"I'm all for taking her back. We used to be a family. Just as long as she knows it's her final chance. What I don't understand is David letting her hang-around with our fucking enemies," Dwayne said, his eyes flashing as he thought about the fight in the comic store.

"It won't be for much longer," Marko guessed. "I reckon he'll have her back real soon."

A pensive silence settled on the Boys. Marko sighed, coming to terms with the reality of taking Star back. Dwayne's brow furrowed as he remembered Star offering her life to him*... _why him?_ Paul nodded to himself: he'd order more pizza.

"The thing with our enemies?" Paul started, putting the idea of pizza on hold, "It's been, like, a few nights now. David said we could kill'em all, 'cept Star, and... fuck, we haven't killed one of them!"

Dwayne narrowed his eyes. "There have been fights."

"You don't need to remind me dude – Star hit me with her car the other night! You barely escaped from a burning building... Why aren't we winning? We're lean-mean-killing-machines!" Paul exclaimed, shaking beer over the room as he talked with his hands.

Marko looked from Dwayne to Paul. "We're off our game. Being dead for a year will do that to ya. Plus David hasn't been focussed. I think he has a secret."

"Really? I wonder what..." Paul pondered, before his thoughts drifted. "You guys seen the latest Victoria's Secret catalogue?" He gave a low whistle.

"Talk about unfocussed," Dwayne muttered. "David always has secrets. He hasn't really told us how we're even back. He doesn't talk about his year while we were gone. That's just David. He's still the boss."

Marko nodded. "Yeah, at least we are back."

"We just gotta kill Edgar, Alan, and Sam. I'd feel better then," Paul stated. "We could use disguises or something..."

Dwayne laughed at the thought. "Sure, let's get you and Marko dressed as cheap hookers-"

"Hey, watch it! I'm far from cheap," Paul joked back.

"Paul, seriously. We're vampires. We don't need disguises. We don't even need weapons," said Marko.

"Just an idea," shrugged Paul. "Oh, speaking of ideas, I'll order more pizza. Do you think David will want some?"

"Nope. He left just after twilight to visit his own cheap-"

"Marko," warned Dwayne.

"I know, I know. I guess at least when she's back with us the house will be clean, and David will lead us again. Maybe then we'll manage to kill two teenage brats and one half-vamp."

"Stop moping bro. Like you said, we're just off our game. We're doing pretty well for the recently resurrected."

Marko and Dwayne exchanged glanced and cracked up. Their laughter drowned Paul's confusion.

"Recently Resurrected?! You been at support group meetings Paulie? Or have you been calling into those late night help-lines again?!" Marko cackled, throwing a cushion at him.

Paul ducked the cushion. "Fuck you man! I was agreeing with you."

"Just order the pizza Paul. Then, how bout you go get me one of those real pretty girls you were talking about?" Dwayne suggested as he chuckled deeply.

"Really? Awesome. Then we can laugh at Marko, cos he'll have no girl."

Marko hurled another cushion at Paul. "I get the girls."

"The ugly ones," Paul agreed.

Dwayne snickered as the play fighting between Marko and Paul started. "Just another night of Happy Families"

(*See 'Beauty Has Her Way', Chapter 13)


	14. Feeding Time

"Anyway," Alan continued, bringing the discussion to an abrupt end, "Tonight I'm going to kill... Sam."

His words took a few seconds to sink in. The mortals on the couch all stiffened, gripping each other tightly. Their faces were frozen in dread.

"Why me?" Sam appealed shrilly.

"Why not?! I decided I didn't want some random stranger. And then you turned up in town," Alan explained.

"I came back to Santa Carla to help save you!" Sam countered.

"And you will be saving him, just not the way you thought you would," Marie giggled.

"What about me?!" Star dared to ask.

"Don't know yet," Marie admitted with a smile. "David wants you so bad; it seems like a good strategy to keep you from him. You'll make a good bargaining chip. Maybe we could get you a nice little cage?"

The trio shrunk back onto the couch as the vampires approached them.

"St-Stay back demon spawn!" Edgar yelled.

Star let go of Sam's hand and fumbled in her jacket for the vials of holy water, her eyes glued to the advancing threat.

One blink was all it took; Alan was one breath away from them. One blink and he had tipped the couch backwards. They landed in a tangled mess, upside down on the floor with the vampires above them.

Edgar was yanked out from beneath her. Star struggled to pull herself to her feet, just as Marie sunk her teeth into the boy's neck. The blonde vampire held Edgar in an intimate embrace, her teeth deep in his throat.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, lunging over the couch in an attempt to grab Edgar.

Alan landed a vicious backhand to Star's cheek, casting her to the side. She fell heavily, the glass vials in her hands shattering painfully. She lay stunned on the floor, her cheek throbbing.

"STAR!"

She rolled onto her back in time to see Alan dragging Sam to his feet. She scrambled, her hands bleeding. "ALAN! Alan don't! DON'T!" she shrieked.

"Do it Baby! This is your moment; your First," crooned Marie, blood thick on her lips.

Edgar moaned as Marie dropped him. He strained to sit up, despite his near-death condition, but Marie was already forcing a bloody wound at her wrist to his mouth.

Alan panted through the Change, his claws sinking into the flesh on Sam's arms. The boy thrashed and cried out.

Star hitched her dress up and pulled the knife from its sheath on her thigh. Climbing to shaky legs, she rushed at Alan.

Marie intervened, fluidly stepping between Star and Alan. The knife slid into Marie's stomach with a sickening slurp. Star pushed the knife as deep as she could, eye to eye with her former friend.

The vampire's eyes went wide in momentary pain, before she pushed Star back to the floor.

"It's nothing... go ahead Alan," Marie reassured as she wrapped her hands around the handle and jerked the knife from her belly, a hiss of pain escaping her lips. She assessed the weapon for a moment, turning it over in her hands. She raised the blade to her lips, looking at Star while she licked her own dripping blood.

Marie was already anticipating Star's next move and dashed to the crossbow.

Meanwhile, Alan wretched Sam's head to the side ready to strike.

Star crawled madly for the crossbow, her hand closing on it at the same time Marie's foot stomped down on top of it. It was at that moment Alan's fangs sliced into Sam's neck.

And it was at that moment Michael Emerson strode into the cave.


	15. White Knight

Michael's wide eyes scanned the scene. Star's bloody hand was pinned to the floor, Marie above her, gore-covered-knife in hand. Edgar had tied his bandana around his seeping neck and was trying to make his way to Alan, a stick of driftwood in his weak hand. Sam dangled from Alan's arms, the vampire attached like a leech to his throat.

He couldn't use the weapon in his hands on Alan without hurting Sam, so he lit the petrol-soaked rag and hurled the bottle at the other vampire in the cave.

The Molotov cocktail smashed against Marie's skull, instantly igniting her hair. The fire spread with the petrol; flames licking her face and shoulders. Star skittered backwards in fright, clutching the crossbow, her eyes searching for the source of her rescue. She was sure her mind was playing tricks on her when she laid eyes on Michael.

Alan made a split decision; one that he was sure Marie wouldn't like. He took a hip-flask of Marie's vampire blood from his pocket and forced the contents down Sam's throat. He had wanted to kill Sam, but if David thought Turning Alan was a punishment worse than death, then Alan would give the same punishment to Sam.

With the bomb thrown, Michael launched himself at Alan, knocking the vampire and Sam to the ground. Alan grunted in surprise, releasing his hold on Sam and the now-empty flask. Michael raised his fist, smashing it into Alan's distorted face.

Marie's frenzied screeching filled the air, along with the smell of burning flesh. Alan punched Michael back, but quickly abandoned the fight to help Marie. He roared out his lover's name, heaving Sam and Michael out of the way. It occurred to Alan that at least he had given Sam a parting 'gift', a gift that would bring pain to Michael too.

Supporting the frail Edgar, Star made her way to the Emersons. Michael was frantically bandaging Sam's ragged wound with part of his ripped t-shirt.

"Is he breathing?" Star sobbed, glancing from the unmoving boy to the vampires.

Michael scooped Sam into his arms, lifting him off the ground with some effort. "Barely," he replied. "We've gotta get out of here!"

He led the way, trying not to stumble in the dark and rocky passage way. Star was close behind with Edgar leaning heavily on her side. It was a different trip compared with the careful one they had on the way in; Star was aware of rocks cutting, but she felt no pain. Marie's shrieking and Alan's panicked yelling followed them out of the cave, into the salty, black night.

A strong ocean wind tugged at them as they struggled back up the cliff. Star's heavy breathing and pounding heart echoed in her ears. She expected Alan or Marie to appear at any moment. Every second was filled with terror; freedom seemed too optimistic.

After what seemed like an eternity, she found herself standing in front of her car.

"Mikey... thanks for dropping by," Edgar rasped, breaking the silence. He leaned against the car, giving Star the chance to check on Sam.

"We gotta keep moving," Michael ordered. "Star, the keys are in my pocket."

She nodded, voiceless, and dug one numb, sliced hand into Michael's jacket. The other still held the crossbow. It took her three attempts to get the retrieved key into the lock of Michael's rental car. She opened the backseat door, allowing Michael to lower Sam. The boy whimpered once, but remained still.

"A hospital can't help them. They've both been given vampire blood. We'll take them to Grandpa's. Hurry," Michael said with obvious distress.

Star helped Edgar into the passenger seat, closing the door after him. Michael climbed behind the wheel and started the car. Star hurried to his door. "I am so sorry Michael," she said, finally finding some words.

He wiped a hand across his face. "Follow me. They're going to come after us."

Star glanced at the cliff then looked at the wounded boys. First Alan, now Edgar and Sam. Her mind worked fast, trying to find a way...

"I'll meet you there soon. I have to go somewhere first," she breathed. "Go!" she shouted, closing his door.

She climbed into her own car, placing the crossbow next at her side, and ignored Michael's confused and angry expression.

The two cars bumped down the gravel road at break-neck speed. At the intersection they parted ways; Michael heading back to Grandpa's and Star to her motel room.


	16. The Whole Story

On the drive to the motel, Star's adrenalin rush faded. Everything hurt. She could barely keep her hands on the wheel thanks to the shards of glass embedded in her palms.

By the time she pulled into her allotted park she felt sick. She levered the car door open and almost tumbled to the concrete. Star winced her way to her motel unit, gritting her teeth as she flexed her fingers on the trigger of the crossbow. She tried the door with her free hand, praying for once that David was already there and that the door was unlocked.

She sobbed in relief as the door clicked open. She closed it behind her and leaned against it.

"Star?"

David stood before her, questions written all over his face. Star watched as his eyes travelled over her, assessing the damage. It was the flash in his eyes that reminded her she was covered in fresh blood.

"What happened?" David hissed, coming to her aid.

"There was a fight," she offered helpfully, raising the crossbow and pointing it at him.

David stopped and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" Beneath the soothing tone was a warning.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "You are hurt and confused," he tried to explain. "If you had any of your senses you would know I could snap your neck before you even launched an arrow."

"Is that a challenge?" she said, her lip trembling.

"Star, what happened?" asked David again, his voice low.

"You. You happened. You Changed Marie! You bastard! I know everything," she spat, trying to talk through the pain, both physical and emotional. "I know the truth."

David's face twisted into a mocking grin. He let out an ominous chuckle. "You know the truth, do you? Then you know I told her to stay out of town. We had a deal. Do you understand? We both made a deal – I didn't force anything on her."

"She cast the spell for you to bring the Boys back, and you turned her into a vampire!"

"Yes! The deal included her never coming back to Santa Carla. We agreed on it. We both got what we wanted. If she's back, she's broken part of our agreement," David replied, stalking closer.

"Stay there!" she shouted, her voice ragged.

"What?! You're going to try to kill me to avenge the witch? I would've thought after she told you the whole story you would want to kill HER," he snarled with menace.

Star licked her dry lips, her thoughts racing. _Kill the Head Vampire, save the half-vampires; Alan, Edgar, and Sam cured. Just kill David..._

"Tell me!" she demanded, giving the crossbow a shake. "You tell me your side, all of it – the truth!!"

David regarded her with anger sparkling in his eyes. He didn't like to take orders, not from Max, nor Marie, nor Star, not from anyone. Relinquishing control wasn't something he did easily; the price had to be worth it.

"Ok, the truth," David agreed. "She wouldn't give me the magic. She said she couldn't. She had the power and knowledge. In exchange for resurrecting the Boys, I had to Change her. And so that she could bring them back, it had to be her that was in control."

"What are you saying?" Star's certainty began to falter, comparing David's story to Marie's.

David laughed harshly. "Let me be clear. I didn't come to her shop. Whatever you told her, the half truth or not, she worked it out. She came looking for my kind and she found me. When she realised who I was, she offered me her... skills, in exchange for my blood. She **wanted **to be Changed. Then she needed to be the Head Vampire; said it was part of the spell. A little human sacrifice and a few words... then she brought my Boys back. My condition was that she left Santa Carla to us and I thought she obliged."

Star swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "Marie is the... Head?"

David's nostrils flared. "Yes," he snapped. "It had to be that way. You think I wanted that?! With Max gone I was next – it was ME who should've been in charge. But I needed her, I let her take it."

The crossbow thumped to the floor. David was at her side in a second, his grip on her arm a little too strong. She lurched towards the bathroom and he let her go.

She collapsed in front of the toilet and vomited. Her hands slithered against the porcelain, slick with fresh blood from her grip on the crossbow. When her body had finished its agonising heaving, Star pulled herself up and flushed the toilet, leaving crimson stains everywhere she touched.

Star turned to find David in the doorway. She sniffed and stepped to the sink, trying to use her wrists to turn the faucet. His hand appeared, twisting the water on. Star carefully lowered her mouth to the water, rinsing the rancid taste from her mouth.

When she was done David took her hands and examined them. Star couldn't stop the trickle of hot, salty tears that were falling. _The Head Vampire was Marie; all this time... Edgar's plan for her to get close to David to save Alan... Her friend Marie..._

Without words, he took her hands and held them under the running water, making her yelp. He sighed and released her. With a surprisingly tender move, considering she had just pointed a wooden arrow at him, David lifted her onto the counter next to the sink. He left her there for a moment, returning with a glass of amber liquid and the tweezers from her makeup bag.

He placed the glass at her lips and Star took a tentative sip. The alcohol burned her throat as she swallowed.

"To calm you... and for the pain," David explained, his voice cold.

She took a few more mouthfuls before he put the glass down and picked up the tweezers.

"Hold still," he commanded, taking her right hand.

Star cringed and did her best to sit still as he dug out small splinters of glass. Once both hands were done, he rinsed them again, and then wrapped them in a towel. She didn't miss the fact that he licked her blood from his fingers.

She watched as David took a fresh flannel and wet it with warm water. He squeezed the excess off then dabbed at her face. Star whimpered while he touched her bruised cheek, but quickly toughened up when she saw caught his glare.

He was finished and he carried her from the bathroom to bed. Star's occasional snivelling was the only sound in the room.

Finally David spoke. "You told me the other night that Marie went to the Frogs and warned them. She wanted them to come after me and to warn you. She wrote that I was the Head Vampire, so that you would all obsess about me and forget her. It was about sabotaging me...The things you found, you trusted Edgar's opinion that they were for protection? Your instinct told you it was black magic," David said in a calm voice.

"Marie followed through with her end of the bargain after I turned her, but now she is doing her best to have me killed... Are you on her side now?"

Star was having trouble processing all she had learnt. She hated David and she hated the Boys, didn't she?! But she wasn't on Marie's side either!

She shook her head in denial. She rubbed her face gently against the towel on her hands, drying her tears. "No. It was her tonight. Alan's with her. They fed off Edgar and... Sam. Then Turned them both," Star said, her voice wavering.

"Dwayne told me he was back... I want them dead, do you understand? You call them friends, and you fuck me. Tonight, you point a weapon at me. What is it you want Star, because I've been more than generous."

Star let out a laugh. "I want them safe."

"Not going to happen."

Her slightly crazed laughter died. Clarity settled over her. "I want Marie dead."

"That would return them to mortals," David stated.

Star turned to him. "Kill Marie, please."

David's clear blue eyes stared into her dark ones. "Why would I do that?"

"Because she broke your deal; she came back. And she sabotaged you, like you said," Star appealed.

"You mean, she betrayed me, like you did?" David countered.

"No! I mean, if you kill her she won't be the Head Vampire anymore. You want that..."

"True, I do... After Max, it was my turn. But, that's not why I would kill her," he replied, his gaze piercing hers.

Star let out a frustrated sob. "Why would you let her go after this?!"

"Give me the reason I want Star..."

She gasped involuntarily and stood up. Star paced to the table, resting her padded hands on the back of a chair. "It's not enough that you will be punishing her for breaking your deal, or that you'll be getting your control back?" she whispered.

His reply murmured close to her ear, making her shiver. "Make a deal Star. Finally give me what I want, and I will give you what I want."

"You said you wouldn't force me."

"I'm not forcing anything. I am offering an exchange..."

Taking a deep breath, she rotated slowly to face him. She looked up at him through thick lashes. "Yes. OK. You win. Kill Marie, and I'll... come home, to you."

"Will you?" he asked, running a cool finger down her bruised face.

"I swear. I can't promise I'll... _hurt_ anyone, but I'll... _drink_," she answered, glad her stomach was empty; only the recent alcohol threatened to burn its way back up her oesophagus. "I need to go to them once more; one last time. When they are cured, I'll come back here. I give my word. Then I'll never speak to them again," she choked out.

His cool sigh brushed against her neck. "Tell me where she is and it's done."

Star shuddered as she tried to contain herself. "The cave. She's hurt, burnt."

David chuckled then was halfway across the room, pulling his trench coat on. "If you aren't back here half an hour after they are returned to mortals..."

"I'll be here David."

The door banged shut after him, leaving Star alone. She shivered violently, sinking to the floor. A howl of anguish burst from her lips and she tossed the towel across the room.

Realising time was against her, Star started pulling herself together. She shrugged out of her blood stained dress and into jeans and a t-shirt. It took longer to straighten herself out than she would've liked, but her hands and fingers ached. She took a few more minutes wrap a bandage around each palm.

Lucid, but hardly sane enough to drive, she grabbed her keys, locked the room, and headed back to her car. It was going to be a very brief reunion with Michael...


	17. Wishes Twist

Michael closed the door to Sam's room. He had made his brother and Edgar as comfortable as he could considering the circumstances. Both boys were weak and starting to feel the Change. Soon the pain would turn to hunger churning inside them. Michael was only too aware...

He trudged down the stairs and double-checked all the windows and doors. _If only Sam hadn't come... if only he had told the truth from the start! He would've made sure this didn't happen, not to his baby brother._

For safety's sake Michael picked up another plank of wood, ready to reinforce a window he had already nailed shut. A knock at the door stopped him in his tracks.

"Who's there?" he called, setting the wood down and reaching for his hammer. He hefted it in his hand, feeling its weight.

"Michael, it's Star."

He sighed and put the hammer/weapon down.

"You ok?" he asked as he held the door open for her.

"I'm alive. You?" she replied, stepping inside.

"I'm coping."

Michael triple-bolt the door after her. "Grandpa went crazy on security after last year. When he had the builders in added some features," Michael explained, leading Star into the lounge.

Her eyes travelled over the familiar room. "It looks almost the same since, you know... Except I think there are more dead animals on the walls."

They stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, until Michael gestured her to the couch.

Star sat opposite her ex, the atmosphere strained. "Sammy and Edgar?" she inquired.

"Upstairs. I did the best I could... It's already started – they're already healing."

She nodded, chewing her lip. "Is Grandpa here? Does he know?"

"No, he's out visiting a lady-friend. Some things don't change," Michael replied. "I don't know if he knows. I think he knows more than he lets on."

"Michael," Star started, "Thank you. You saved us tonight. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't arrived..."

He swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing sharply. "Why didn't anyone call me sooner? Sam came here without me... He only called me today, more worried about you than himself. I got on the first plane. I could've been helping from the start ... Why didn't you call me Star?"

She looked into his sad eyes. "I'm sorry. We hadn't talked after the fight. I left and ended up back here. Then the nightmare started again. I wasn't going to pull you back in, not after last time. It was my fault you were involved last time."

"My brother..." he hissed, slamming his hand onto the coffee table. "Not Sammy. This can't be happening."

Star jumped to her feet, her nerves shattered. "Michael..." She rounded the table and sat next to him. "Believe me when I say Sam is going to be ok."

Taking his clenched hand, she peeled his fingers back, relaxing them, and set her own wounded hand in his. "It's going to be ok," Star assured him.

He closed his larger hand around Star's softly. "Sam said you were in trouble, that David was back... that all the others were back. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't get here fast enough."

She closed her eyes briefly. "Edgar should never have called Sam. And when he turned up, I shouldn't have let him stay. His heart is so big; he wanted to help Alan."

"I know, I know, he's a pain. When he sets his mind on something, he doesn't let go. I'm not trying to blame anyone; it's just so hard to see him like that. This isn't your fault. I just wish I had been here earlier."

Star nodded, more tears flowing from her puffy eyes. "But it's going to work out. And when it does, you have to promise me you'll take Sam home; that you'll both leave and be safe. Maybe take the Frogs with you?"

Michael reached out and brushed the tears from her face. "And you'll come too? Come home with me. We can talk; work things out. That fight was so stupid..." He stopped when he saw her expression. "What is it Star?"

She pulled her hand out of Michael's and wiped at her eyes. "I can't come back to Phoenix with you. I-I have other plans. I am sorry," she snuffled.

"What plans?" he asked delicately. "Because, I've been thinking about you a lot lately-"

"Oh Michael, don't do that. Please don't talk like that," Star interrupted in anguish.

"Why not? We were in love-"

"Stop. Just... yes, the fight was stupid, you're right. But I've got somewhere else to be," she said as strongly as she could manage.

Michael sighed, combing a tired hand through his curly mop of hair. Upstairs the floorboards creaked and a door opened.

"Sammy?" Michael called, on his feet and striding to the staircase in a second.

Star stood and watched him climb the stairs, her heart in her throat.

Raised voices drifted down the stairs. Michael appeared with Sam in his arms, Edgar trailing behind.

Michael opened his mouth, puzzled. "They're ok. They're normal. It's stopped; the pain stopped," he said with relief.

Sam lifted his heavy eye-lids and blinked at Star. "But we still have gaping holes in our necks, and those hurt," he whispered, his voice thready.

"I'm taking them to the hospital now," Michael said, heading for the door. Star hurried ahead and slid the bolts. She locked up after them as best she could, then opened Michael's car doors.

Edgar, his hand pressed to his neck, looked questioningly at Star. "Head Vampire dead?" he croaked.

She glanced at Michael, who was staring at her like stunned fish, only now realising how his brother could be ok. "Yes, dead," she confirmed, giving Edgar a last hug. "Alan will ok now too..." she added quietly, thinking of the half-vampire's betrayal.

His eyes watered in appreciation. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

He turned and climbed into the passenger seat.

"**How** did you do it?" the older Emerson asked.

"Don't worry about that now. Just get them to a doctor, and then get out of town. Promise me?" Star asked desperately. There was no way she was going to reveal the truth, or the bargain she had made to save them.

Michael nodded, giving her a strange look.

Star sighed gratefully and placed a quick kiss on his warm lips. "Take care. I've gotta go now," she said as she walked purposefully to her car.

"Star!" Michael called.

She unlocked her car door, and looked back at him.

"Will I see you soon?"

A lump formed in her throat. "I'll call you," she responded, slamming her car door.

She waited until Michael had pulled onto the driveway, hospital bound. When his taillights had disappeared around the corner Star coaxed her car into life. David had kept his end of the bargain, now it was her turn...

--

Michael sat in the waiting room and... waited. He flicked through a magazine, but didn't even glance at the glossy pages. Sam and Edgar were being patched up and the police had been called _("Mr Emerson, these wounds are similar to ones we've found on victims who weren't as lucky as these boys. Your brother might be able to help us in an ongoing investigation..."_). Both boys needed to stay overnight, with it was likely Sam would need to stay longer.

He had promised Star that he would take Sam and leave Santa Carla, but he needed to talk to her again. One minute his brother had been infected and she was running off somewhere, the next she was back and Sam is cured. Michael wanted to know the whole story, and he wanted Star back.

Lost in his thoughts he almost missed the conversation going on between doctor and nurse in front of him. It was the talk of burns that got his attention.

"... burns are restricted to the patient's hands and arms. He keeps talking about helping someone. I think he was trying to put out a fire."

The doctor jotted some notes on his clipboard. "He's a lucky young man. If those kids hadn't found him up on that cliff he would be in a much worse condition. Nurse, if you could finish those sutures, I'll check back on him in an hour or so."

Michael followed the nurse with his blazing eyes. She disappeared down the hall and into a room. The magazine dropped from his hands and he climbed to his feet. He remembered the torment he felt when he saw Alan biting Sam. His sneakers squeezed loudly on the linoleum as he marched to Alan Frog's room.

The emaciated boy lying on the hospital bed bore only a passing resemblance to the Alan he remembered a year ago.

Alan turned his head towards his visitor, his eyes dead. "You burnt her," he rasped before breaking into a coughing fit.

"You tried to kill my brother!" Michael hissed in a low voice as he approached the bed.

"You don't understand. I loved her..."

"Alan, you BIT Sammy; my brother. You let her hurt your brother!"

The injured boy blinked the tears from his eyes and sniffed. "I did it for Edgar. Don't you remember how good it felt Michael? I wanted Edgar with me... Sam was a means to an end."

"If you say 'nothing personal' I will kill you now," Michael spat through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't matter now. Kill me," Alan wailed. "It's over. She was going to be ok until he turned up and killed her. I felt it as soon as she was dead; the power just left-"

"What are you talking about?"

"David. Marie is powerful, but she was so weak and burnt..." he cried. "I tried to fight him, but when he killed her I ran. The moment he killed her I felt my body change."

Michael stared at the blubbering boy, a chill running down his spine. "Marie's death is what cured you all?"

"Tonight I was going to join her properly..."

Michael loomed over Alan and shook the bed. "Stop snivelling Alan! David is still alive?"

"I couldn't kill him."

"Was Star there?"

"She left with you, after you burned Marie!"

Michael stared down at Alan, his fingers clenched around the metal rails on the bed. "Your brother is in a room a few doors down."

Alan's eyes flickered to the door frantically. "He's here?"

"Yes, and what do you think he's going to say to you?! You tried to make him into the thing he hates most in the world; your own brother! You tried to kill my brother, my family. Yet you feel only regret that things didn't go your way!"

Alan sobbed into his bandaged hands. "I-I don't know! It's what I wanted. Oh god..."

"God isn't going to help you Alan. Neither am I. If I see you near Sammy or Star ever again, I will kill you," Michael threatened, his body rigid with tension.

He stormed from the room, breathing through the rage as he went to check on Sam. Michael thought about Star's words at Grandpa's; she had known everything would work out. _Had she set David onto Marie? What had Star done?!_

He knew then that he was going to stay and end things for the second time; finish David and take Star home.


	18. Bitter They Kiss

This time the door to her motel unit was locked just as she had left it. Star let herself in and flipped the lights on. Harsh fluorescent glare filled the depressing room. Everything was how it had been left. The crossbow lay forgotten on the floor, along with her ruined clothes.

She made a beeline to the kitchenette and poured herself a generous glass of the bourbon David had left on the counter. She gulped the fierce liquid, pulling a face as she swallowed. _Courage in a bottle_, she thought.

Certain her time was almost up Star stood frozen, watching the glowing red numbers on the clock radio by her bed. For a second she saw herself running, getting in her car and driving, hiding... Star sighed and sipped her drink. She finished it and still found herself alone in the room.

Star took a hot shower, letting the water scold her skin. She washed away the dirt and blood from the cave, scrubbing until her hands screamed in protest. While the water drummed on her body she closed her eyes and thought about it all: Marie, The Frogs, The Emersons, David and his Boys, the Cave, Gypsy Rose, the Boardwalk, her life...

When the water turned lukewarm then icy, Star dried her bruised body and dressed slowly. She took her time combing out her wet curls, staring at the resignation reflected in her eyes in the fogged-up mirror. She blinked out of her hypnotic state and packed up her toiletries.

Back in her room Star added her things to the small suitcase on her bed. The crossbow and blood stained clothes and towels went into a rubbish bag. All that remained was the liquor. She glanced at the clock again, sat on the bed and took a shaky gulp straight from the bottle. David was making her wait, and the more time that passed, the more nervous she felt.

After another 20 minutes the door rattled, then creaked open. She swallowed her mouthful, her heartbeat speeding up. David closed the door behind him, his face unreadable.

He looked at her and saw a lost girl sitting before him. Star's wet hair was drying in ringlets that framed her face and tumbled down her shoulders. He could see where the water had soaked into the white cotton of her singlet, and how her chest rose and fell with every frightened breath. She wore a long black muslin skirt, her toes peeking out from the hem in black ballet flats. David's Star.

Star closed her eyes and raised the bottle to her lips, the bracelets on her wrists jangling as she drank. She let David take it from her, and watched as he took a deep swig. He set it down on the bedside table then stood before her, his legs brushing against her knees. She hung her head and stared at his heavy black boots.

Cool hands carefully took hers, encouraging her to her feet. The bed squeaked as Star stood; toe to toe with David.

"Ready?" he asked, his hands sliding up her arms, brushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"I packed," Star replied, slurring slightly. She'd drunk more than she had meant to; drowning her emotions and numbing reality.

David chuckled and tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "I'm taking you home."

~{*}~ THE END ~{*}~

_Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (though there was some serious writer's block at a few points!). If you want more, let me know :)_

_Michelle aka Lily aka insaneheadspace  
_

_xo_


End file.
